I'm A What!
by random-fruitcake04
Summary: AU! No Voldemort and Death Eaters. Female!Severus. Waking up as a female isn't something Severus Snape had in mind on one chilly November. Chapter 17 now up! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**_Before you start reading, let me tell you some things about this story:_**

**_No Voldemort so there's going to be a huge change going on. Since there's no Voldemort, Death Eaters don't exist. Because there's no Voldemort and Death Eaters, murders and mysterious deaths did not happen. Some situations will still happen, though. House Rivalry is strong but there's a bit less discrimination against Muggle-borns. I think that's all I can say._**

**_To simply put it, this story is AU. That will be all folks._**

* * *

><p>Severus couldn't believe this was happening to him.<p>

He hoped for at least in his last year at Hogwarts, things would be a bit smoother than usual with him reaching the age of seventeen on his birthday ten months ago which was exactly the ninth of January. Other than that, it would be the last year he had to see the Marauders – arrogant, rule-breaking, attention-seeking bigots who were under the house of lions, Gryffindor. Another note to keep in mind, unfortunately, was it would be the last year he would see Lily Evans, the love of his life.

He spent the rest of his fifth year and the first half of his sixth year trying to talk to her and apologize but to no avail, she denied and avoided him. He regretted saying the word 'Mudblood' to her during O. week and he hoped each and every time he would be able to receive her forgiveness. Sadly, he didn't get any; giving up and grudgingly accepting it altogether, he stopped badgering her and left to his own devices.

And when the school year began, he decided that he would just do well with the subjects he had taken, take the apprenticeship in Potions Mastery Professor Horace Slughorn, Head of Slytherin House, offered him as soon as he graduated from Hogwarts, and live a life where he won't be seeing anyone he hated.

That was all Severus Tobias Snape aimed in his life but sometimes, it seemed that fate had other plans for him.

It was in the month of November when it happened. On one fine morning, he woke up early as usual, stretching his arms a bit when he sensed something odd. He felt his chest had gone a bit heavier and his point of view lowered than he could remember. He left his bed slowly and pulled the curtains open. He approached a full-body mirror at the end of the dormitory, staring at his appearance through it. He then pulled his collar and looked underneath and his eyes widened. He stared back at the mirror and screamed.

"Bloody hell!" Cyrus Avery yelped, sitting up straight on his bed. He had short black hair, slightly pale skin, and blue-green eyes.

Two other dorm mates woke up as well. Roderick Pucey fell from his bed and tried to disentangle himself from his covers. "Who summoned a Banshee here?" he hollered angrily, his head appearing from the covers. He had slightly long blonde hair, baby-blue eyes and fair skin.

"Wuzzgoingon?" Mathayus Mulciber mumbled incoherently, sitting up slowly and rubbing his eyes. He had dark brown hair and black eyes with a stocky body-built.

"_This!_" Severus hissed and pointed at himself.

The three men stared. "Well _hello_ miss," Roderick said smoothly, standing up hastily from the floor and shooting a playful wink at Severus. "What brings you here in this dormitory?"

"Don't talk to me like that, you git." scowled Severus. "It's me, Severus."

The three men stared at him in disbelief. "Severus? Severus Snape?" repeated Cyrus.

"Who else?" Severus rolled his eyes.

"Ha-ha, very funny miss." said Roderick. "No really, what are you doing here? Want someone to sleep with you? I don't mind volunteering – ow!" he got hexed by Severus who used Stinging Hex.

Severus sneered at him before turning to Cyrus and Mathayus. "It's really me, and if you don't want to believe it, ask me a question and I'm positive I'll be to answer it."

"All right then," said Mathayus who was now fully awake. "What was the incident that happened here last year that concerned Rick? If you're really Severus Snape, you'll be able to answer that." He questioned Severus. Roderick managed to reduce the stinging with his wand and shot a hard glare at Mathayus.

"Easy," smirked Severus. "He was supposed to have a date with Anita Midgen at Hogsmeade. He wanted to sport a new hairstyle and tried to grow his hair but it caused him to grow the rest of the hair of his whole body which suspended the whole date. He asked me to remove the hair and it took me half a day to make a solution." He said easily.

Cyrus couldn't help but let out a snigger while Roderick scowled at the memory. "All right," snickered Mathayus. "You're really Severus."

"But really, what happened to you?" asked Cyrus. "Are those even real?" he made to poke at his chest but Severus slapped his hand away. "Touchy, are you?"

"Don't you dare touch them," hissed Severus, covering his chest with his arms.

"How about down there?" Roderick stared below at his boxer shorts. "Have you checked it?" he asked him. "I don't mind checking it myself." he added with a feral grin. Severus raised his wand and Roderick said quickly while raising his arms in surrender, "Just kidding."

"Okay, why don't you just go to the Hospital Wing?" suggested Mathayus. "It might be a prank from Potter or Black."

Severus growled at the mentioned persons. "I'll get them soon," he said furiously. He walked to his trunk and pulled out a couple of clothes. After a while, he decided to get a dark green woolen sweater, black trousers, blue boxer shorts and a white long-sleeved polo shirt. He went straight inside the bathroom, shut and locked the door, and said "Don't you even think of entering or peeking or I'll hex you where it hurts!"

"D'you think he's having 'the time of the month'?" questioned Roderick to Cyrus and Mathayus.

"Might be," said Cyrus in a slightly amused tone while Mathayus nodded.

* * *

><p><strong><em>That's the first chapter. I think it's fairly obvious what happened to Severus. Poor chap. Hm, what will happen next? Some actions and behaviors will or might be deemed OOC. I believe it's hard to characterize Severus. Well, that's just me. He's such a complex character and I totally love him. Sadly, I might play around with him in this story.<em>**

**_I'm not very sure with the first names of Severus's dorm mates, so I made it up. Cyrus Avery, Roderick Pucey and Mathayus Mulciber. _**

**_Reviews? Why not? I need your opinions and insights, after all._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I edited the first chapter due to the first reviewer's...review LOL. I researched the right names of Avery, Mulciber and Pucey but nothing's coming up. So I'll have to stick with the ones I've already given them. That'll be all and enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>Severus was finally done taking a shower and was now fully clothed. He looked at himself in front of the mirror, frowning slightly. He felt very embarrassed and uncomfortable when he had taken a shower; it was very alien experience to him. He had already seen the opposite sex's physical differences through Muggle science books (and once from one of Roderick's collections) but seeing and feeling it personally were a different case.<p>

'You really need to reduce the size of your clothes,' commented Cyrus dryly, giving Severus an appraising look.

'Why bother? I'll be back to normal once this pathetic prank is removed,' said Severus mutinously as he combed his hair.

'Come on,' said Roderick. 'Let's just tweak it up a little -' he brandished his wand and pointed it directly at Severus's clothes. The sweater, polo shirt and trousers shrunk until it fitted Severus's body. 'There, all better.'

Severus scowled at him but checked himself. 'Fine, it fits better,' he said grudgingly to him. He took out his wand and casted himself a Disillusionment Charm.

'Why did you do that?' asked Mathayus.

'Because I don't want anyone to see me like this,' said Severus matter-of-factly. 'And there might be a new rumor going on about an unknown female coming out from the seventh year Slytherin boys' dormitory.'

Cyrus nodded. 'Fair point,' he said. 'Well, see you later Severus. Come on mates, we're going to be late for our first class.' He said to Roderick and Mathayus while picking up his bag.

Severus left the room as soon as Roderick opened the door. He quickly slipped out of the Slytherin dungeons and dashed to the Hospital Wing as far as his shortened legs could go. He managed not to bump into anyone on his way and arrived in front of the destination without any problems. He opened the door without knocking to check if there were any students inside and seeing no one, he disillusioned himself.

Madam Pomfrey, the Healer of Hogwarts and the only one who worked inside the Hospital Wing, poked her head to see if anyone entered. She saw an unfamiliar person standing inside the room and asked briskly, 'Yes? What seems to be your concern?'

Severus approached her and said quickly, 'It's me Madam Pomfrey, Severus.'

She looked startled with the proclamation and recollected herself. 'I'm sorry and I don't think it's funny, Miss -?'

'It's really me! Severus Snape!' Severus said more forcefully. 'This is the problem! I looked like this!' he pointed at his chest and everything else. 'I just woke up and felt really strange, and then I went and stand in front of the mirror and saw myself looking like this!' he finished with a hiss.

Madam Pomfrey gave him a skeptic look before saying finally, 'Alright, I'll check on you if there's something…wrong.' She instructed Severus to sit upright on a stool and taking out her wand, she made a number of diagnostics. After a couple of minutes, she stopped and said, 'There doesn't seem to be any problems -'

'There must be!' said Severus. 'I can't stay looking like – like -'

'- a female?' finished Madam Pomfrey wryly.

'Exactly!' he turned around to face and said in an almost pleading voice, 'Will you really please look for the source of this curse? I'm already late for my first class -'

'Severus,' she said, placing a hand on his shoulder. 'just calm down for a moment. I'll contact Professor Dumbledore about this –'

'What?' Severus shot up from his seat and looked mortified. 'You can't tell anyone – not even the Headmaster,' he said stubbornly. It was already embarrassing and horrible enough that his roommates and Madam Pomfrey knew of this and letting another one know about this was too much.

'Then how will I help you?' she questioned exasperatedly. 'Professor Dumbledore may have an idea so if he does know, he will be able to help you and you'll get your body back to normal.'

Severus made to refute but stopped. She did have a point. '…fine,' he said in defeat. 'I'll just stay here and wait, then.' He sat down again on the stool, looking sour.

'Good, just be patient,' smiled Madam Pomfrey. 'I'll leave in a bit and go to Professor Dumbledore's office,' she left the Hospital Wing with the door shutting behind her. 'And disillusion yourself if someone enters if you don't want to be seen,' she added, poking her head through the door before closing it again.

'Great,' said Severus sarcastically.

* * *

><p>'I wonder how Severus is right now,' mused Roderick, pointing his wand at a footstool and turning it into a puppy. They were in their first class which was Transfiguration and the professor teaching the subject was Minerva McGonagall. The Transfiguration professor was finally done with the lecture after fifteen minutes and told them to transfigure a footstool into a puppy.<p>

'He'll be fine,' said Cyrus reassuringly. 'Madam Pomfrey will put him back to normal.'

'You must be disappointed Rick,' said Mathayus to Roderick. 'You didn't get to see or touch -'

'Less talking Mister Mulciber,' barked Professor McGonagall who just passed them by.

'Yes ma'am,' said Mathayus and attempted to transfigure his stool into a puppy but the footstool sprouted fur instead. 'Close enough,' he shrugged.

'Keep your voice down, will you?' whispered Cyrus. 'Severus will have our heads if the whole school learned about what happened to him.' He aimed his wand at his own footstool, turned into a Yorkshire terrier and returned it back as a footstool. 'All done,' he said with a smirk.

Few feet away from the three Slytherins were another group of males but were in Gryffindor. 'Did you think there's something funny with what they're talking about?' asked one of the three. He had jet-black messy hair, hazel brown eyes and wore black-framed round glasses. His name was James Potter. He was also finished with today's work in class and was lazily looking around until he heard the peculiar conversation with the other group.

'Possible but I doubt it's worth checking out,' said the other one. Out of the three, he was the most handsome; soft and smooth long black hair, onyx black eyes and an aristocratic facial feature on his face. His name was Sirius Black. 'And it's a good thing that Snivelly's not here.'

The third one sighed. 'Will you stop talking for once? You're almost as worse as those gossipers around here,' he had sandy-colored hair and light brown eyes. He had faint thin scars on his face as if he had been attacked by a creature with sharp claws but it was nearly invisible if not looked carefully. The last person of the group was Remus Lupin. 'And no, I'm not interested.'

James shrugged. 'Fine, but it's really suspicious.' A couple of minutes later, the class ended. Looking around to check if the coast was clear, he took out a piece of parchment. Pointing at it, he said '_I solemnly swear I am up to no good,_' lines, dots and names appeared on the parchment, revealing a map to the person. 'Now where's Snape,' he scanned the map but to no avail, he couldn't find the person he was looking for. 'What the -?'

'Something the matter?' asked Sirius.

'He – he's gone,' said James in a slightly bewildered tone. 'I couldn't find his name in here.'

Sirius snatched the map and checked it himself. 'You're right, Prongs.' He said matter-of-factly. 'Where did he go, hm?'

'Why are you looking for him?' Remus looked tired. 'If you're planning on hexing or pranking him, I suggest you drop it now. We have Herbology next and Wormtail's waiting for us,' he said to them.

'All right,' said James, letting it go. 'But it's strange, isn't it?'

'Sort of,' shrugged Sirius and Remus.

* * *

><p>The doors opened and Madam Pomfrey entered with Professor Dumbledore walking behind her. 'Severus?' called Madam Pomfrey. 'We're already back.'<p>

Severus left his seat and disillusioned himself in front of them. Professor Dumbledore had a look of mild surprise and amusement as he gave the student an appraised look. 'I see what Poppy is saying,' he said. 'If you stand still, Mister Snape,' He took his wand from his robes and pointed it directly at Severus. The headmaster began muttering spells under his breath, his eyes filled with concentration. Then, his eyebrows shot up and lowered his wand. 'Interesting,' he said, tucking his wand inside his robes.

'What's interesting in this?' scowled Severus, not caring he was talking with the headmaster. With him being like this, he didn't feel like showing some respect at the moment.

'There is some residue of the spell casted upon you,' began Professor Dumbledore, 'And it's interesting because it's a one-of-a-kind spell.'

'And?' Severus stared at him skeptically. 'Sir?' he added to be more careful.

'It seemed that this spell was created to cover – I'm sorry to say this – the real gender of the person,' continued the headmaster. 'What's more interesting is that the spell lasted this long. It might have worn off gradually when you turned of age.'

Severus couldn't believe what he was hearing right now. 'I – I beg your pardon professor,' said Severus, his blood boiling all of a sudden. 'But I don't think I've heard you correctly.'

Both Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey glanced one another. 'I believe you heard the headmaster clearly, Severus -' said the Healer.

'_You've got to be kidding!_' hissed Severus, pacing left and right. '"Cover the real gender of the person"? I don't buy _that!_' he kicked the stool, much to Madam Pomfrey's protest, and let out a frustrated sigh. 'This is some sick prank made by Potter and Black! Who else would have done this to me?' he shouted, his voice pitching higher.

'Severus,' called Professor Dumbledore calmly. 'I am not what you young people call "pulling your leg", I am very certain about what I discovered. It would be best if we contact your mother,' he suggested politely.

'What? My mother? What does this got to do with her?' he shot him a questioning look.

'Everything if my guess is right,' he responded. 'In the meantime, come to my office and wait until your mother has arrived.'

His anger deflating slightly, he took a deep breath and followed the headmaster out of the Hospital Wing. But before he left, he pointed his wand at the fallen stool made it stand up again. 'Sorry Madam Pomfrey for my behavior,' he said and he meant it.

'It's fine Severus,' said the Healer tiringly. 'Now go follow the headmaster.' When the two left, she sighed. 'Poor boy – I mean, girl.'

* * *

><p><em><strong>Here's the second chapter. I noticed that most gender-bender stories here are directed to Harry so I thought, 'Why not Severus?' But I guess there are FemSeverus stories out there...I just couldn't find one.<br>**_

_**Yeah, well, what would Severus look like when he turned into a girl? Firstly, his nose would be considerably smaller like a bird's beak (I forgot what it called anyway and it looked cute – I saw some photos of women who have it), the hair would not be like his father, but the color and shape of his eyes would be the same, I believe. His height would be…hm, around five feet and five inches – good enough right? Body size? Normal for most women, I think. His skin would still be pale. Severus doesn't need to be really pretty or like his mother who was uh 'surly-looking' – I couldn't find the page, sorry.**_

_**As for the Slytherin boys' reaction towards him looking like that, let's just say that boys will always be boys.  
><strong>_

_**Hm, I'll try to make a better description of him. In a couple of chapters, it'll be a 'she' instead of a 'he' and the name Severus won't be used as much anymore. Why? Because Severus still refer himself as a he.**_

_**As for the Marauder's Map, since Severus's gender changed, I think his name won't be registered in it anymore and instead would be replaced by his, ah, original name. It's like Severus Snape didn't exist at all. I'll give you guys more information about this in the next chapter.**_

_**Reviews will be so much appreciated. **_


	3. Chapter 3

'Fizzing Whizbee,' said Professor Dumbledore to the gargoyles and a stone staircase appeared. He and Severus stepped inside and walked upstairs until they reached the door. He opened it and entered, followed by the Severus, and closed it. 'Sit down Severus,' he said to him, gesturing a comfortable-looking chair before the desk.

Severus sat down stiffly and watched the headmaster idly.

Professor Dumbledore picked up a quill and wrote swiftly on one parchment before giving it to his familiar, Fawkes, which was a Phoenix. 'To Eileen Snape nee Prince at Spinner's End,' he said to the Phoenix.

Fawkes gave out a small trill, took the letter with its beak, and vanished in a flash of flames. In less than a minute, Fawkes returned with a middle-aged woman who was holding its tail.

'Ah Mrs. Snape,' greeted the headmaster. 'Please do sit down,' he brandished his wand and another chair appeared inside the office.

'Headmaster,' said Eileen, who looked a bit disconcerted. 'Is there something the matter?'

'Yes,' nodded Professor Dumbledore. 'This concerns with your – child,' he gestured Severus's direction who was crossing his arms and looked sour. 'I believe you may have an explanation on what happened.' He said formally to her.

Eileen stiffened slightly in her seat and glanced at Severus. 'I – I'm very sorry Severus,' she whispered, looking down at her lap. 'But I did what I could to save you.' And she began to cry.

Some of the portraits of the former headmasters and headmistresses abruptly woke up from their slumber and stared at the crying women in shock and mild confusion. Severus froze in his seat, staring at his mother with his eyes wide. 'You – you -' he said shakily. '_You did this to me?_' he hissed incredulously at her.

'Severus, let your mother explain,' said Professor Dumbledore calmly to his student.

Eileen dabbed away her tears with a handkerchief she just conjured first and said slowly, 'Your father – Tobias – wanted very much to have a son as his first child, but it's evident that in the Prince bloodline, bearing girls are more prominent than males. I already had miscarriage twice before you were born and they are all female. When I had you inside me, I decided I'll keep you alive,' she told him. 'and that's why I approached my mother, your grandmother, for help.'

Severus seemed to be dreaming. He felt as if he was dreaming right now. He didn't want to hear what his mother was saying. He couldn't possibly be a _female_.

'Your grandmother decided to help but she made an agreement with me before she could help me,' continued Eileen. 'She made a spell that could temporarily change the physical bodily appearance for long periods of time. When you were born, she casted it upon you and you turned into a boy. She told me since that day that once you reached seventeen, the spell would wear off.' She finished.

'So, I'm a – a -' said Severus unsteadily, his hands shaking. '- why didn't you tell me earlier?' he questioned her.

'I don't know how to approach this to you!' cried his mother. 'Do you want me to say "Severus dear, I have something to tell you – you're actually a girl!" Is that what you want me to say it? I know perfectly that you're a straightforward person like my parents.'

Severus slumped back in his seat and massaged his temples. 'Fine,' he said. 'Fine, let's just say I absolutely accepted that I'm actually part of the opposite sex -' he winced slightly at the very thought, '- I would like to know what my real name is if ever Severus isn't my real name,' he questioned stiffly. 'And secondly, what is the agreement you and grandmother made? I'm very much intrigued what it was all about.'

'Selena,' said Eileen softly. 'Your real name is Selena. And for you second question dear,' she took a quick deep breath and said gravely, 'The agreement my mother and I made was that when you reached seventeen, I will hand over you to her custody to pay my debt – my debt of leaving and marrying a Muggle.'

'W – what?' gaped Severus. 'You can't be serious -'

'Oh I am,' an old female voice said with a hint of amusement in her voice. Severus and Eileen turned their heads and saw an old woman. She had white and greying hair tied in a high bun, dark deep eyes and an air of self-importance and pride lingering around her. 'You must be my granddaughter,' she said condescendingly to Severus, giving an overall look.

'You must be my grandmother,' said Severus rigidly, disliking her already.

'Ah Olga what a surprise,' greeted the headmaster. 'The last time I've seen you was thirty-four years ago. I hope you are well.'

'I'm doing remarkable Dumbledore,' said Olga, tilting her head high. 'Eileen, I didn't expect you to be here,' she said rather coldly to her own daughter.

'Yes, I'm here mother,' replied Eileen shortly as she looked away.

Severus stepped in, giving his grandmother a hard look. 'If you don't mind me asking, why are you here?' he questioned her.

'What a sharp tongue you have, Selena,' said Olga, laughing softly. 'Well, I'm here for you. I do not forget, after all.' She said with a hint of snide, her eyes drifting momentarily at Eileen who looked elsewhere but not her. 'I don't want to waste any more time so I'll go straight to the point,' she turned to face Severus. 'You are to be under my custody from this day forward and I expect you to follow everything I said. Is that clear?'

He had half a mind to contradict her but he saw a fraction of movement from his mother. She tilted her head up and down in a miniscule while looking straight ahead. '…all right,' said Severus finally, his hands shaking slightly.

'And your name will be changed from Severus Tobias Snape to Selena Eileen Prince,' she continued. 'And I expect you to come and stay with me this Christmas break.' She turned her heels to step toward the door but before turning the doorknob, she looked at her granddaughter again and said disapprovingly, 'Your wardrobe will need the full replacement. Dumbledore, you don't mind if she comes with me this weekend?' she questioned the headmaster.

'No, I don't think there would be any problems,' said the headmaster shortly.

'Good, I'll see you on Saturday,' Olga directed her words to Severus and left the room.

'I'm sorry Eileen but I don't think I would be any help,' said Professor Dumbledore sadly.

Eileen shook her head and said, 'It's fine, it has been decided.' She looked up to face Severus and said to him softly, 'Please dear, don't give your grandmother a hard time. Even if she treats me like so insignificantly, she's still my mother and I expect you to give at least an ounce of respect.'

'So I'm going to called Selena,' said Severus, feeling very down. 'I don't have much of a choice, do I?'

'I'm afraid so,' nodded Professor Dumbledore. 'I will have to inform the other Professors about this -'

'What? Why?' probed Severus to him.

'Your grades would be put to waste if we didn't tell them and it's usually necessary for a transfer student – which is rare – to show his or her recent grades before settling down here.' He explained to Severus.

'And home-schooled children? What about them?' asked Severus skeptically with his arms crossed.

'They have to take aptitude tests concerning all subjects they would want to take,' said the headmaster promptly. 'And I have a feeling anyone, even you, wouldn't want another around of OWLs, am I correct?'

Severus nodded absently, taking his point into consideration. 'Fine, but make them promise not to tell anyone that I'm Severus - other than my dorm mates, of course since they're the first ones who saw me like this.' He added under his breath.

'Not to worry, Miss Prince,' he said calmly, now calling him by his proper surname. 'They will not tell a soul.'

Eileen stood up from her seat and gave Severus a brief hug. 'Take care dear,' she said to him. 'And try to visit me when you have the time.'

'I will,' muttered Severus. He watched his mother leave with Fawkes as her transportation and sighed in dismay as she left. 'I can't believe this is happening,' he said to himself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Confusing, isn't it? Well it won't be in the next chapter.<strong>_

_**It's hard trying to think of names for sort-of important and necessary OCs like Eileen's mother, Olga. And yes, Selena is his – I mean, her – name in this story. I thought of Silvana but Selena seemed much better. **_

_**Hm, how will the Slytherin boys react? Surprised? Shocked? Amazed? Maybe a bit of all. I think some of you might be wondering if there would be romance going on in this story. Hm, I believe there will be. What's the point of making Severus into a female without a main man for him – her? Can you guess who he – er she – will end up with? It's pretty easy, really.**_

_**The next one will be more fun, I think. How am I supposed to write about Severus vanishing from the face of the planet without being suspicious? Eh, I'll be able to come up with something. Hopefully.**_

_**I believe that's that. Shower me some reviews if you don't mind. Please and thank you!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Before the Slytherin could leave the office, Professor Dumbledore told Selena that her things would be moved to a vacant room near the Slytherin dungeons. He also told her that it was best if she would avoid anyone at the moment (except her former dorm mates who knew of this predicament) while her papers would be edited and she had to wait for her new wardrobe. 'But I can still go to the library, right?' Selena asked.

'Of course, just try to be discreet,' said the headmaster carefully.

'And how about my homework for this week? I don't want to be late or anything,' she asked again.

'It will be given to you by the professors through the House-elves,' he told her. 'Is that all you want to ask?'

Selena nodded once and said tersely, 'Thanks, professor.' She opened the door and left the office. She walked absently in the hallway, walking down the moving staircases to go to her new quarters (where she had assumed that she should get used to her "original body" before moving in the seventh year girls' Slytherin's dormitory). She didn't know what to think of her dilemma because it seemed too surreal and unimaginable. For the past almost seventeen years, she was a male and few months after her seventeenth birthday, it was revealed that she was actually a female in origin. She was busy thinking that she didn't see someone walking opposite of her. She crashed into the person and fell on the floor on her bottom. 'Watch where you're going!' Selena snarled.

'Says the person was daydreaming while walking around,' a familiar female voice rebutted.

Selena stopped dead and looked ahead. Her heart seemed to have dropped. In front of her was Lily Evans, a seventh year Gryffindor and now Head girl.

Lily stood up and dusted her robes off from any dirt and straightened it. She looked and noticed that the person was still on the floor and was staring at her as if she had grown an extra limb or head. She glanced at her facial appearance and tried to remember who she was but sadly, nothing seemed to be registering her. 'You can't stay there on the floor, let me help you,' she said to her as she offered a hand.

The Slytherin couldn't believe what she's hearing. _Lily was actually talking to her._ But she realized that she only talked to her because she's not Severus Snape anymore and was actually Selena Prince. Sadness filled her and she stood up on her own without accepting help from the Head girl. 'I can stand on my own, thanks.' She said monotonously to her.

Lily looked at her curiously and asked, 'I don't seem to recognize you. Are you a transfer student by any chance?'

Selena thought for a moment, deciding whether or not she should answer. 'Not really. I was home-schooled and I asked my grandmother if she could let study here in my last year,' she lied smoothly. 'It's my first time here and – and I thought it would be nice if I stroll around and check the whole institution myself.'

'I see,' Lily smiled at Selena softly. 'It's a great school, I tell you. If you want, I can give you a tour.'

A small part of her screamed "Yes!" but her rational mind kicked in. She replied, 'No, I don't want to bother you, I'll come back here tomorrow anyway. And the headmaster has given me a map to go downstairs to the Great Hall as he called it.'

'All right,' she nodded. Before she left, she turned back and asked, 'I would like to know your name if you don't mind.'

'Selena,' the Slytherin replied. 'Selena Prince. And I just got myself sorted in Slytherin, just like the rest of my family.' She added, feeling her throat clenching unpleasantly.

'You're in Slytherin?' Lily stared at her. 'Well, I hope you enjoy your stay here.' Giving her a small smile, she left her alone.

Selena let out a groan and mentally kicked herself for being so foolish. 'Great Severus,' she said to herself. 'I just have to say that I'm from Slytherin. Good going,' but she stopped, thinking Lily would still know about her House in the end anyway. 'Bugger,' she grumbled and casted herself a Disillusionment Charm again.

* * *

><p>For the rest of the morning, Roderick, Cyrus and Mathayus didn't see Severus. They thought he would be able to reach second period but he didn't arrive. Even during lunch, he was nowhere to be seen. 'Do you think it is worse than we thought?' whispered Mathayus before biting a piece of sandwich in his hand.<p>

'Don't say that,' said Roderick. 'Severus can't stay like that. It's like eternal humiliation for him,' he said seriously. 'But I don't mind if you ask me, he looks okay as a you-know-what.' He ended his sentence in a low voice.

'Let's visit him in the Hospital Wing after this,' suggested Cyrus and the other two nodded. When they were done eating their lunch, they stood up to leave. They walked to the Hospital Wing and entered inside, where they saw Madam Pomfrey curing one second-year student who had boils on his face. 'Hello Madam,' he said to her. 'Is Severus still here?'

The patron removed the boils from the student before turning her head to face him. 'No, sh – he's not here, Severus is with the headmaster,' she said hastily.

Roderick waited for the second-year to leave and said matter-of-factly, 'Uh I think I heard you supposed to say "she" instead of "he" first.'

'I believe it's not my right to tell you,' she sniffed. 'It's best if you ask Severus personally.'

The three looked at each other with their brows furrowed in confusion. 'Thanks for telling us,' said Cyrus and the three left the Hospital Wing. 'That was odd,' he said. 'What did she mean by that?'

'I think it's going to be shocker,' said Mathayus to the two. 'I mean, why can't she tell us directly?'

'Well, the only way to find out is to ask Severus in person,' said Roderick decidedly. 'And we'll do that later after our last class.'

* * *

><p>Selena stood alone in a handsome-looking room. All of the tables, chairs and desk were made of mahogany, and the curtains were in bloody red. The bathroom was slightly bigger than the boy's dormitory's bathroom and the bed was soft and comfortable and bigger in size. 'I guess this is fine,' she mused. She found her trunk beside the bed as soon as she entered inside and picked up one book which turned out to be a photo album. She flipped across the pages, looking each and every photographs of her being a male.<p>

She still couldn't believe she was female. She took out one photograph of her with Lily Evans while they were eleven. She recalled how happy and ecstatic she was to enter Hogwarts with Lily, finally getting away from Spinner's End and her drunkard of a father.

And right on spot, she found a new problem. If she was a female from the very beginning, she would be a lesbian because she fancied Lily. She groaned, 'I'm so screwed.' But another thought went across her mind; if she was female from the very beginning, then her feelings for Lily were just an illusion because she thought she was really a male. Her mind spun around until she earned herself a headache.

'Urgh,' she grunted, taking out a vial from her trunk, uncorked it, and drank its contents. She checked out the time from an old-looking wizarding pocket watch that her mother had given on September first as an advance gift. 'I should eat something,' she left the room and walked towards the kitchen (she found it during Christmas break in her fifth year) to get something to eat.

* * *

><p>Time passed by quickly and before they even realized it, classes for that day ended. Around five in the afternoon, they walked all the way to the headmaster's office. 'What's the password?' asked Roderick.<p>

'Something that relates to sweets, everyone knows how much of a sweet-tooth our headmaster is,' said Cyrus matter-of-factly to him. 'Let's start with Liquorice Wands,' but the staircase did not appear. 'Drooble's Bubble Gum,' he said another sweet but nothing happened.

'Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Blott's Every Flavor Bean, Acid pops -' added Mathayus.

'Blood pops, Cockcroach Clusters, Honeyduke's chocolate, Tooth floss Stringments, Fizzing Whizbee -' Roderick ticked off every sweet he could remember and stopped as the staircase sprang up. 'Fizzing Whizbee? Okay then,' the three of them walked upstairs and knocked on the door.

'Enter,' said Dumbledore's voice from inside. As they entered inside, he said, 'Ah, I have a feeling you will come here.'

'Well, Madam Pomfrey told us Severus was here with you,' said Mathayus. 'But it seems that he's not here anymore.' He added as he looked around inside the office.

'I direct Severus to one of the rooms near the Slytherin dungeon,' said Professor Dumbledore to them. 'And no, it is not in my place to tell you about Severus's condition.' He added, noting the three boys' expressions. 'Look for a portrait of a fallen knight – he's staying inside there.'

'And the password?' asked Cyrus with one brow raised. 'Sir?' he added to be careful since he was speaking with the headmaster.

'Severus might have changed it now,' he said simply. 'Now off you trot,' he said to them with his eyes twinkling faintly behind his half-moon spectacles.

* * *

><p>'Milady,' said the fallen knight who just appeared in one canvas just above the fireplace. 'You have visitors,' he said to Selena who just got out of the bedroom.<p>

'Who are they?' she questioned the portrait.

'Three men from the House of Snakes,' the fallen knight replied. 'They said they wanted to speak with you.'

'I see, let them enter,' said Selena with a sigh. 'Hey you three,' she drawled as her former dorm mates entered inside. 'How did you know I'm here?'

'We went straight to Dumbledore,' said Roderick as he sat down comfortably on one of the sofas. 'Nice place you have here,' he commented, looking around from his place.

Cyrus eyed on Selena closely and said, 'So still female?'

Selena groaned, grabbing one pillow and stuffing her face against it. Then she began mumbling incoherently through it that the three stared at her oddly.

'What? I don't think we understand you, mate,' said Mathayus while frowning.

'I'mreallyagirl,' she said hastily.

'Uh, will you say that a bit slower?' supplied Cyrus as he sat down beside Roderick. 'And you're turning red,' he pointed out, noticing Selena's color changing. 'Severus?'

'I'm not Severus anymore,' she said quietly. 'Severus doesn't exist in the first place,' she continued as she stared down.

'What? What are you going on about, mate?' asked Roderick in confusion.

'Okay, I'm not going to say this again so you better listen to me or I'll hex you into oblivion,' said Selena through gritted teeth.

'Right, we're listening here,' nodded Mathayus, leaning closer to hear her better.

Selena took a deep breath and began telling them what her mother said earlier. She didn't notice the change of expressions from her friends from looking attentive and alert to disbelief and incredulity. '…and that's why I'm staying here right now in this room – oi are you even listening to me?' she shot a look at them.

'So you're saying that you're really a female and just turned into a male when you were born and now you're seventeen, the spell your grandmother casted on you worn off and now you're like that?' said Roderick in shock. 'Bloody hell.'

'This is completely bizarre,' said Cyrus while shaking his head. 'Right now, it occurred to us that we've been living with a female in disguise for almost seven years in our life at Hogwarts. What a shocker.'

'…wow,' said Mathayus in awe. 'That's all I can say. Wow.'

'Yeah,' said Selena in dismay. 'I still couldn't believe it myself.'

The three Slytherin males nodded in agreement but stopped and stared at Selena with their eyes turned wide and their cheeks blushed deep red. 'Merlin's sagging buttocks!' gasped Roderick. 'You've seen our goods! We scarred you for a long time!'

'What are you -? Oh,' said Selena in realization. 'It doesn't bother me. It's not that serious -'

'Yes, it does!' said Mathayus in horror. 'We've been changing without realizing we have a female inside the dormitory! It's that serious!'

'You're not going to tell anyone, are you?' questioned Cyrus seriously.

'What am I supposed to tell anyone? That the rumors of you and Rick having hu -' Selena rolled her eyes but Cyrus and Roderick covered her mouth. 'All right, all right, I'll shut my trap.' She shook her head. 'Anyway, you guys can't call me Severus anymore because the others might realize that I'm Severus – or used to be him.' She muttered mutinously.

'Right, we'll keep that in mind,' said Roderick with a salute. 'But I have a question,' he said suddenly.

'What?' she looked at him curiously.

'What story are you going to tell anyone about Severus Snape? It'll cause some rumors flying around,' he said simply.

'Yeah, he has a point,' nodded Cyrus. 'Severus Snape can't just disappear in the face of the world. D'you have any excuse for that?'

Selena looked away and stared at the flames from the fireplace. 'I have an idea,' she said slowly. 'It's a bit simple and all but it'll do.'

* * *

><p><em><strong>And now the seventh year Slytherin boys of four turned into three.<strong>_

_**The next chapter will be about Selena's first shopping experience with her grandmother Olga. And yes, how what will happen to Severus Snape? I'll try to think of a way. If you were a guy and one of your friends told you that he's actually a she and you and this friend of yours spend together for five to seven years in boarding school in the same room, how will you feel? I'd be pretty shocked and embarrassed.**_

_**Reviews will be much appreciated in this story. That will be all for now.**_


	5. Chapter 5

'Why are you looking at the Slytherin table?' questioned one male. He had mousy hair, watery-blue eyes and somewhat portly in physique. His name was Peter Pettigrew.

'Nothing really,' said James Potter, scanning each and every occupant sitting at Slytherin table. 'I'm just looking for a certain snivelling git.'

Remus Lupin sighed and gave the Head boy a disapproving look. 'You still can't let it go, can you Prongs?' he said to him. 'He's not bothering you so might as well not bother him.' He forked a piece of sausage and bit it. There were in the Great Hall, having breakfast.

'But it's suspicious, I'm tell you,' said James stubbornly. 'I checked the map a couple of times and he didn't show up. It's as if -'

'- he vanished into thin air,' finished Sirius Black, taking a seat beside James pulled a plate near him. 'Why are we having this conversation again?' he asked James exasperatedly. 'Don't tell me you're ob -'

'I'm not,' scowled James. 'But I have an inkling feeling that something happened.'

'Right,' said Remus and Sirius.

* * *

><p>At the Slytherin table, the seventh year Slytherin boys stood up from their seats. They shared a glance first before walking casually. Mathayus was about to speak loudly when a fifth year Slytherin student approached them. He was fairly good-looking with ebony black hair, deep black eyes and an aristocratic appearance. 'Oh hey Regulus,' said Roderick in greeting to the younger Black.<p>

'Hullo Roderick,' nodded Regulus. 'Have you seen Severus? I wanted to ask him something about the Strengthening Potion and its qualities.'

Cyrus raised his eyebrows, thinking that this was better than what they had planned.

'Actually,' said Mathayus, clearing his throat. 'Severus isn't here anymore.'

Regulus stared at him before letting out a half-hearted laugh. 'You almost got me there,' he said to Mathayus. 'No really, where's Severus -?'

'We're being honest here, Reg,' said Cyrus, wearing a serious expression. 'Severus left yesterday morning – he and his mother moved to Sweden and you know about mothers,' he said impatiently, 'he was moved to Sweden's only institution named - er I can't remember because it's in Swedish – anyway, he transferred there because it's closer to their new home.'

'So yeah, he's not here anymore,' confirmed Roderick. 'You can ask Dumbledore or Slughorn and they'll give you the same answer, really.'

Regulus stared at the three in disbelief. 'Why didn't he tell me earlier?' he demanded, earning some curious looks from the others.

'It was very sudden,' nodded Roderick sympathetically. 'He didn't have time to tell you so he asked us three to inform you. Come on, give the bloke a break. It's not like he did it on purpose.'

'But -' said Regulus.

'Regulus, don't get upset,' said Cyrus. 'I'm sure Severus will send you a letter as soon as possible when he's settled down there at Sweden.'

'Do you have his address?'

The three seventh year Slytherin boys looked at each other. 'Yeah, that's what he forgot to give us.' Said Mathayus. 'But you know Severus, he'll write quickly to us and to you.'

The younger Slytherin looked put out. 'Right,' he said. 'I – I'll just wait, then.' Then he walked away.

'I feel sorry for him,' whispered Roderick to Cyrus and Mathayus who nodded.

* * *

><p>Lily felt a part of her had gone numb. She woke up early and dressed quickly to speak with Professor Slughorn about the project he had just given to them. As she conversed with the Potions Master, she heard some parts of the conversation the Severus's dorm mates and Black's younger brother were having. Then she heard Regulus's voice. 'Why didn't he tell me?' She stopped talking and unconsciously looked over to watch the four. She then heard the rest of the conversation.<p>

Her mind began to spin as thoughts of her former friend actually gone at Hogwarts entered her mind. 'Miss Evans, you look a bit peaky,' said Professor Slughorn.

'N-no, I'm fine,' she said to him with a forced smile. 'Er Professor, if you don't mind me asking, I heard from someone that Snape is no longer here -'

'Ah news flies fast, doesn't it?' boomed the Potions Master. 'An unfortunate event, yes, he transferred to another school somewhere in Sweden, if I remember correctly.' He told her. 'I even offered him the apprenticeship – such a waste if you ask me.'

'Right,' nodded Lily absently. 'Well, that's all I wanted to ask from you, sir.' She left the high table and walked back to the Gryffindor table where her friends Marlene McKinnon and Alice Prewett were sitting.

'Why the glum look?' asked Marlene. She was very pretty; she had long curly honey-colored hair, sapphire blue eyes and a perfect oval-shaped face.

'Did Slughorn say something you don't like?' Alice gave her redheaded friend a curious look. She had a kind face with light blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. 'Lily?' she asked.

'Well, it's Severus,' she said and the other two frowned.

'What did the git do this time?' said Marlene aggressively. 'I don't mind hexing him for you -'

'No, it's not like that,' said Lily. 'I heard his dorm mates saying to Black's younger brother that Severus – he – he transferred to another school.' She finished.

'Really? Snape transferred to another school? Where?' wondered Alice.

'I don't know. Professor Slughorn said it's somewhere in Sweden because he and his mother Eileen moved there,' Lily told them. 'I mean, I know we're not friends anymore -' both Marlene and Alice nodded, '- but I would've wanted to at least say – say goodbye,' she whispered and let out a deep sigh.

'Oh Lily, don't feel sorry,' said Marlene softly. 'Maybe it's for the best that you didn't know until now that he left.'

'Keep your chin up,' said Alice. 'It won't do you any good. And I'm sure somewhere over Sweden, Snape is beginning a new life without anyone he didn't want to associate, like the Marauders.' She said simply, gesturing where Potter, Black, Pettigrew and Lupin sat.

* * *

><p>'Did you just hear that?' Sirius questioned to his friends.<p>

'Yep,' nodded James with a slightly bewildered look on his face, 'I guess that explains why he's not on the map anymore,' he said in conclusion.

'So Snape's not here anymore, eh?' said Peter in awe. 'That's great news, isn't it?'

'Great news? Are you kidding me?' said Sirius incredulously. 'Who are we going to prank? Who are we going to poke fun at? No one! This is a catastrophe!' he said dramatically, banging his fist on the table and caused to gain some attention.

Remus rolled his eyes. 'Stop acting like this is the end of the world,' he said. 'Personally speaking, it's good that Snape isn't here anymore. What you two had done to him was too much.' He said sternly to James and Sirius. 'And it makes Hogwarts a better place for studying now without worrying that you two will be pranking or hexing him once or twice a day.'

'You wounded us Moony,' said James with a mock-hurtful expression on his face.

'Right,' Remus shook his head. 'Well, I'll be off now to Arithmancy class. See you three later.'

'Sometimes I wonder how on earth we're friends with him,' mused Sirius. 'Quite a mystery.'

'I heard you Padfoot,' Remus's voice echoed.

* * *

><p>'So did they buy it?' questioned Selena to her friends as they clambered inside the Kitchens.<p>

'It went okay,' shrugged Roderick to her, taking down a seat near the entrance. 'Some didn't care, others thought it was a bummer because they won't be seeing you getting pranked by the Marauders.'

Selena rolled her eyes. 'Figures,' she muttered, wanting to hex those persons.

'But Reg looked really upset when he heard the news,' said Cyrus, accepting a cup of tea from one of the House-elves.

'Yeah, he didn't believe us at first,' nodded Mathayus.

Selena saddened as she remembered Regulus. 'Bugger, what am I going to do?' she paced left and right.

'It's best if you tell him -' suggested Mathayus.

'No,' said Selena stubbornly. 'You three, my mother and grandmother, and the whole Hogwarts staff except Filch,' the three males snorted, 'knew of my – well, condition and adding one more is too much. Too much.' She said exasperatedly. 'Even if I wanted to tell Reg,' she muttered sadly.

'Don't feel down Elena,' said Roderick helpfully. 'You can tell him by the end of the school year and I'm sure he'll understand you perfectly. Oh yeah, send him a letter or he might search for you through the Ministry.' He added.

'Right, I'll keep that in mind,' she nodded.

Cyrus watched her and said, 'You're a bit nervous. Is because of what you're going to do tomorrow?'

Selena sat down between him and Roderick and said grudgingly, 'Yeah. I'm going _shopping._' She shuddered at the thought.

Roderick grinned impishly at her. 'I can't wait to see you wearing a _skirt_,' he sniggered. 'Oh wait, you're also going to buy some knickers, right? Buy one of those that has -' both Cyrus and Mathayus whacked him on the head. 'Ow! What did you do that for?' he scowled at them.

'She's not going buy those that you want,' said Cyrus sternly.

Selena smiled very wide at Roderick. 'I can hex you right now, Rick, and you know that, right?' she said very sweetly, fingering her wand.

'I'm just kidding, can't you guys take a joke?' said Roderick. 'Fine, I'll stop teasing you Elena.'

'Good.' Selena smirked and the other two chuckled.

* * *

><p>After lunch, Selena decided to go to the library. She disillusioned herself when she was near enough and that no student was in sight. Stepping inside, she nodded shortly towards Madam Pince who nodded back with a pitying look. She walked slowly inside the library, wondering what book she would like to read this time. She went to the Potion-making section and took out a book from the shelf. She made her way to one corner where she – or rather, Severus Snape – would always sit.<p>

She opened the book and began to read, ignoring the rest of the students near her. After what seemed to be an hour, she heard a familiar voice talking to her. She looked up from her book and saw Lily standing beside her.

'Your name is Selena, right?' asked Lily kindly.

'Yes, you remembered it,' said Selena slowly. _Why is she talking to me?_

'What book are you reading?' the redhead asked politely, sitting right beside her. Selena showed the book to her without a word. 'Oh, _Asiatic Styles of Potion-Making_. That's a good book to read,' she noted. 'I'm sorry, am I bothering you?'

'No, you're not,' Selena found herself saying it. 'Aren't you supposed to be in class?'

'Well, yes, but Professor Jenkins – she's the Ancient Runes professor – got sick so we didn't have any class today,' she told her.

'That explains it,' she nodded. She returned reading the book but after a while, she glanced at Lily. She couldn't believe she was sitting this close to her and the last time she – or Severus, rather – was this close was two years ago before the incident. 'If you don't mind me asking,' said Selena suddenly. 'Why are you talking to me? I know for a fact that Gryffindors and Slytherins do not associate themselves with each other.'

Lily looked mildly surprised but answered, 'I thought you're someone decent to speak with. I know it's weird but I feel comfortable talking with you, is all.'

Selena stared at her, wide eyed. _Don't tell me she could tell unconsciously that I'm Severus?_ She regained her composure and said, 'I see. Well, I feel the same way, actually.' She whispered and shocking herself as she said it. The Slytherin widened her eyes but she continued. 'You don't mind if -?'

'Yes, why not,' smiled Lily. 'Oh I didn't introduce myself, did I? I'm -'

'- Lily Evans, yes I know you, Professor Dumbledore told me,' said Selena smoothly. 'And the Head boy is James Potter, isn't it?' she scrunched her nose in distaste as she said the Marauder's name.

'Ah yes,' flustered Lily. 'Let me tell you, don't expect much from him, he's not exactly a responsible person – he's a prankster, you see – and I still wonder why on earth Professor Dumbledore made him Head boy.' She sighed.

'Well noted,' said Selena, smirking inwardly. _So she still hates Potter. That's good to know._ She suddenly stood up, surprising Lily, and said in an apologetic tone, 'I have to go now – my grandmother's expecting me to come home now. It's nice talking with you, Lily,' she said smiling slightly.

'When will you start staying here?'

'Next week, I'm positive,' she told her before turning her heels and returning the book she held to its shelf and left the library. After taking a couple of steps, she stopped abruptly and felt really stupid. 'I can't believe myself,' she moaned. 'Why did I ask her to be friends with me? Are you looking for a death sentence, Severus?'

* * *

><p>'You arrived right on time,' said Olga to Selena who arrived inside the Prince Manor through the fireplace. She was already dressed for outside wear. 'You are definitely going to get rid of those filthy rags you call them clothes,' she said distastefully.<p>

'Yes, you said that two days ago, although different in wording,' drawled Selena, dusting some soot from her sweater.

'Hmph,' harrumphed Olga. 'Your tongue still sharp, hm? Very well, before we leave, I'll give you a quick tour around here since this will be your new home,' she gestured her to follow her around the whole manor.

Selena never imagined in her entire life that she would step inside Prince Manor and actually live in it. She milked in every single detail inside each room, hallway and corridor, and everything else. She noted that there were a total of twenty guest bedrooms and three master bedrooms, one library, one spacious basement used for Potion-making, two greenhouses where a number of rare and expensive magical plants were breeding and taken care of, one study room, kitchen, living and dining room, and a cupboard where two House-elves resided.

'And this is where you will be staying,' said Olga grandly, unlocking one door and opening it.

Selena stepped inside looked awed. It was very different from the room she had at Spinner's End when was still Severus Snape. It was very grand and everything inside was expensive-looking and well-furnished.

'Is the setting of the room sufficed you?' questioned Olga with one eyebrow raised.

'It's all right,' said Selena shortly, not knowing what to say. 'We should leave now,' she said suddenly, facing her grandmother. 'We're wasting time standing here.'

The grandmother let out a low cackle. 'Then we should go immediately.'

They flooed to Diagon Alley and went straight inside _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_. Selena never felt so tired. She had been measured first before she was asked to choose any colors that she would like. She only picked black and green but seeing her grandmother's hard gaze, she chose eggshell white, midnight blue, blood red, and indigo. After the robes, she and her grandmother went straight to one shoe shop named _Stella and Steve's Shoes and Footwear_ and bought six shoes of different styles. Selena managed to convince Olga to buy some Muggle clothing after twenty minutes of arguing so went out to Muggle London through the Leaky Cauldron and bought a couple of clothing from the nearest clothing stores.

After that, the last shop they had to go was something Selena dreaded. The lingerie shop. 'Don't be silly,' snapped Olga to her. 'You can't wear men underpants, now go inside and pick what you want.'

It was one of the most embarrassing moments Selena ever had. She couldn't look straight in any of the clothing displayed inside the shop. She spent almost seventeen years of her life living, thinking, and acting as a male and two days ago, she was now a female and was forced to embrace it.

'Well? Have you chosen anything?' questioned Olga.

'Er -' she looked around hastily and saw a pair of black lingerie on her left. 'This one seems okay,' she said awkwardly, checking it out personally. 'You – yes, you,' she called out to one of the staff. 'Help me pick some designs that are at least conservative.'

The staff stared at her oddly before nodding. A couple of minutes after, she returned with a number of lingerie of different styles and color. 'Here there are, miss.' She said promptly. 'These are very nice and would definitely suit your body.'

'We'll take it all,' said Olga suddenly. 'And yes, the size should be small, if you will.'

'Yes, madam.'

"What? Small? Shouldn't it be medium -?" questioned Selena quickly.

'You're not that plump,' Olga rolled her eyes at her. 'You wouldn't want it to be hanging, I promise you.' Moments later, Selena and Olga got out of the lingerie shop. 'I told you it wasn't that bad,' said Olga to her granddaughter.

'Right,' that was all she said. They returned to Prince Manor with all of the things they brought and put some of it in Selena's new trunk. Before she stepped inside the fireplace, she turned to face Olga and said, 'Er – thanks grandmother.'

'You are my granddaughter, after all.' Said Olga haughtily. 'Now I'm expecting you to spend your time here during Christmas break, is that clear?'

'Crystal clear,' said Selena, entering the fireplace with her shrunken trunk. She took some Floo Powder and said plainly, 'Hogwarts's Headmaster's Office!' emerald flames erupted from the hearth and Selena vanished.

* * *

><p><em><strong>What a long chapter. Longer than the earlier chapters, if you noticed.<strong>_

_**I can imagine how uncomfortable Selena is while she's shopping, especially for lingerie. Do you she made a wrong move in making friends with Lily Evans? What do you think? I think it'll cause a bit of a problem soon. Eh that's supposed to happen, isn't it? The more problems Selena will be having, the better. For me, that is. Yes, the professors are involved with the scheme of letting out the lie of Severus transferring to another school and moving away to Sweden with his mother. I had half a mind to 'send' him to Bulgaria but that would be a bit, I dunno, not right.**_

_**I hope the next chapter will be more interesting. Wish me luck.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Selena stayed at the guest room one more day until she moved to the seventh year Slytherin girls' dormitory the following day. She spent half of her time trying out the clothes she and her grandmother bought yesterday. She had to admit deep inside that the new clothes suited her better than her old ones. She tried to get herself get used to changing clothes and looking at her own body it was hard. She would end up closing her eyes and thinking a number of things to keep her mind busy.

As soon as she arrived, they barged inside her room without permission and checked out the clothes. Embarrassed and annoyed, she hexed the lot with everything she knew and kicked them out of the room.

The following day, she entered the Slytherin dungeons and earned some curious looks from the students inside. She ignored it and continued to walk; she almost made a mistake because she was about to climb up to her boys' dormitories. She turned her heels and went to the other way where the girls' dormitories were. She entered inside the seventh years' and noted that the place wasn't much different from the boys'. She saw her trunk beside an empty four-poster bed at the far right end of the room and approached it.

'So you're the new student,' a female voice said abruptly. Selena knew who that person was. It was Roselyn Brooke. She was titled as the Ice Queen among Hogwartians due to her personality and behavior towards others. She had platinum blonde hair, grey eyes, pale skin and high cheekbones.

'Yes, that would be me,' said Selena curtly to her. 'Selena Prince.' She introduced herself.

'Roselyn Brooke,' she presented herself as well. 'So you're a Prince? I thought the family's died out.'

'That's obviously false,' said Selena coldly. She didn't like Brooke even if she was Severus Snape. 'I was simply home-schooled due to – ah, yes – the incompetent teaching methods my grandmother heard from this institution, but I managed to convince her to let me study here as my last year.' She lied smoothly.

Roselyn raised her eyebrow but nodded. 'That is understandable.'

Selena took out her school uniform from the trunk and went straight to the bathroom where another female came out from there wearing a bathrobe.

'New student, I presume?' the female asked briskly. Her name was Beatrice Simmons. She was the opposite of Roselyn; she loved to socialize and attend formal events and parties and most of all, wanted to be in the spotlight. She had chocolate brown hair, light blue eyes and rosy skin. 'The name's Beatrice Simmons but you can call me Bea if you like,' she said with a radiant smile.

'Selena Prince,' she said formally before entering the bathroom to change. She quickly removed her current clothes and wore her school uniform. As she got out of the bathroom, she felt as if her eyes gone blind. Beatrice stood in her underwear and was buttoning her blouse. Other occupants were also up and about and were showing some of their skin without care. She looked down and made way to her trunk to tuck her clothes inside.

'I never knew we have a new dorm mate,' said one of the two who had just woken up. She had fiery red curly hair, honey-colored eyes and full lips. Her name was Isabelle Walters.

'You just arrived, am I correct?' the other one questioned, directing her question to Selena. She had long raven black hair up to her waist, olive colored eyes and a heart-shaped face. Her name was Elizabeth Weiss.

Selena nodded once. 'Selena Prince,' she said for the third time this day, feeling exasperated inside.

'Ooh a Prince?' said Isabelle in interest. 'Such a respectable family,' she commented. 'I met your grandmother at one of the parties I've attended almost two years ago – her name's Olga Prince, is that right?' She picked up her bathrobe and a small towel and proceeded inside the bathroom. 'I heard that she had no grandchild or children but I guess that it's false.'

'I don't think I met you at any of the events or parties I've attended,' said Beatrice who was now fully clothed. She picked up her wand and dried her hair with it.

'I don't like attending,' lied Selena. 'Too many people.'

'Such a shame,' Beatrice clicked her tongue. 'You'll love it, I'm sure.'

Roselyn rolled her eyes. 'If she doesn't like it, don't force her.' She said snidely before leaving the room.

'Icy,' said Elizabeth with a small chuckle. 'Well, my name's Elizabeth Weiss. The one inside the bathroom's Isabelle Walters. I hope you enjoy your stay here at Hogwarts. You might find some events and occurrences…interesting,' she said to her carefully.

Selena inwardly snorted. _I already know that, thank you._ 'I'll keep that in mind,' she picked up her medium-sized sling bag (which was expanded inside), and left the room.

'She's a bit peculiar, isn't she?' said Beatrice amusingly.

'Almost,' yawned Elizabeth.

* * *

><p>'Oy! Selena!' Roderick's voice hollered.<p>

Selena couldn't help but roll her eyes as she saw Roderick running towards her with Cyrus and Mathayus trailing behind him. 'Lower your voice, git,' she whispered to him before she got pulled and earned an one-arm hug from him.

'You heard the lady,' grinned Cyrus and Mathayus snickered. Selena scowled at him.

Roderick let go of her, leaned closer and whispered, 'So how does it feel like to be with your kind?'

Selena smacked him on the head with her bag. 'Shut it,' she growled.

* * *

><p>'What's going on over there?' asked Sirius curiously, glancing up to look over the Slytherin table.<p>

'Well, there's a new student and got landed in Slytherin,' said James without a care. 'I think her name's Selena Prince – yeah, that's her name.' he cut a piece of pancake soaked in syrup and ate it.

'And it seems that she already made friends with the seventh year Slytherin blokes,' commented Sirius. 'What does she look like anyway Prongs?' he asked his friend.

'Pretty average,' munched James. 'She's not as beautiful as Lily -'

'Stop your talking,' said Remus while shaking his head. 'We get you. Just keep eating and you, Padfoot, don't attack the new student, do you understand?' he said sternly to them. 'It's her first day here at Hogwarts so don't ruin it.'

'You sound like a mother, Moony,' said Peter to him.

'I'm just saying -' said Remus. '- I don't sound like a mother.'

'Yes, you are,' said James, Sirius and Peter.

Remus flustered slightly but gave them a hard glare. 'Fine then, I won't tell you guys off. I'm just trying to save your arses, especially your Padfoot, because I heard she knows a lot of mean hexes. Oh and I'm about to tell you Prongs about what Lily said yesterday – shame I don't feel like telling you now.'

James sprang from his seat, knocking a jar of sugar and stared at Remus in incredulity. 'What did you just say?' he breathed.

'I didn't say anything,' he lied easily and drank a mug of hot chocolate.

'You said that you're going to tell me something about what Lily said about me!' the Head boy said in one breath. 'Come on, Moony!' he moaned.

Remus smirked and Peter chortled. 'You're at it again, Moony,' said Sirius, shaking his head.

* * *

><p>The new student caused some curiosity among the student body, more on the seventh year. A number of comments have been made about Selena Prince; most of the comments were about her being 'too odd,' or 'acted like a bloke,' and others. Some of the girls were curious as to how on earth the new student was able to befriend the seventh year Slytherin boys easily on her first day and a number of speculations and assumptions were formulated. Selena didn't care because she was used to it when she was Severus Snape.<p>

Cyrus, Roderick and Mathayus were a big help during that day; they were able to deflect some of the ridiculous rumors and ideas by telling them that they already knew Selena Prince for a long time and supported Selena's story.

Selena was able to catch up with the lessons and her lessons went smoothly without any trouble. During one lesson in Charms, she thought that maybe being a female and changing her identity completely wasn't so bad after all and enjoyed it inwardly.

* * *

><p>Sirius watched the new student idly. He didn't know what he was thinking but he wanted to observe the new student in the name of Selena Prince. As far as he knew, the Prince bloodline was cut off twenty years ago and now, the new student appeared all of a sudden and claimed to be a Prince and was the granddaughter of Olga Prince. He thought Selena Prince was somewhat suspicious but he didn't have a proof and therefore, he simply let go of his suspicions.<p>

The older Black gave her an appraising look and commented to himself that she wasn't that much pretty enough to get his attention. She had uneven shoulder length hair, pale skin, thin lips and was tomboyish in action and behavior despite her clothing.

'Are you listening to me, Padfoot?' James's voice interrupted Sirius's criticism on the new student.

'I am,' he said. 'So later around ten?'

* * *

><p><em><strong>There's a huge hint here if I say so myself.<strong>_

_**Well, the Slytherin girls won't be having a big role in this story. I just need to mention them since they're Selena's new dorm mates. Do you think one of them should know Selena's deep secret? Who will it be? I have one in mind but I like to make things easier for me so I might not make one of them have a significant role.**_

_**I know I forgot to add in the earlier chapter about Selena having a make-over but that will happen in the later chapters. And I don't think Selena is eager to have a make-over at the moment. **_

_**Next chapter will come! Some reviews will be nice. Thank you to those who read this story of mine!**_


	7. Chapter 7

The next few days were like a blur and Selena Prince became part of the student body. She somehow had gotten used to staying inside the girls' dormitory with her supposed dorm mates and their bodies. She didn't talk much to any of them as she preferred it to be and spent half of her time hanging out with the Slytherin boys. Some of her time which her friends didn't know was spent on talking or having a small conversation with Lily Evans. She knew perfectly it was bad but she couldn't help it. She missed her terribly and she wanted to spend at least a couple of minutes with her even it would cost her big. The best thing that she considered being a female was that the Marauders didn't bother her. It was bliss for her and she knew that deep inside, Severus Snape was in joy.

It was Wednesday again and the first class she attended was Potions. There were a total of twenty-four students out of thirty-two taking the class. Selena sat beside Cyrus with Roderick and Mathayus opposite of them in one table.

'Now, I know you all wanted to start your Christmas break but since you're seventh years, I am required to give you a project,' said Professor Slughorn to the whole class. 'Now, now, it's not that hard because it will be a pair work,' he continued over the noise.

'Great,' said Roderick cheerily and patted Selena on the back. 'Pair up with me, will you?'

Selena scowled and said loftily, 'I'll decide who I wanted to pair with.'

' – settle down,' said Professor Slughorn. 'This time, I am sad to say this to you, I will decide on the partnering. Don't be glum,' he noted some of the sour looks of the students, 'It'll be fun. I am now going to announce the pairings - Edward MacMillian and Isabelle Walters, Dennis Brown and Marlene McKinnon, Elsa Wood and Elizabeth Weiss -'

'This blows,' grumbled Roderick. 'What if I get paired up with someone who blows up cauldrons?'

'That's your problem,' pointed out Cyrus who was very calm because he had an O in his Potions OWLs. 'Well, I heard my name being paired up with Prewett. Until later,' he stalked off and sat beside Alice Prewett.

'- Mathayus Mulciber and Marion Edgecombe -'

'That's my cue to leave this table,' piped up Mathayus walked across the room to speak with Edgecombe.

'Come on, pair me up with a good one,' said Roderick through gritted teeth.

'- James Potter and Lily Evans -' a shriek and a surprised yelp echoed across the dungeons; Selena groaned, feeling sorry for Lily, '- Roderick Pucey and Peter Pettigrew -'

'What? Pettigrew? Is he any good?' questioned Roderick to Selena.

'Surprisingly, yes, the little rat's good at Potions,' said Selena dryly with little interest.

'Yes!' said Roderick triumphantly and left her alone in the table to go to Pettigrew.

'- Remus Lupin and Roselyn Brooke, Gary Boot and Lisa Spinnet, and finally, Sirius Black and Selena Prince,' said Professor Slughorn, rolling a long piece of parchment and putting it inside the drawer.

Selena didn't believe what the Potions professors just said. She didn't want his words to be registered inside her mind. Then she heard a 'thump' on the table and a scratching of stool with someone sitting on it. She looked up and saw Sirius Black fixing his things in front of her. 'There must be a mistake,' she said suddenly.

'Sure is,' said Sirius to her. 'I'm being partnered with a Slytherin.'

She ignored him completely and approached the Slytherin head. 'Professor, I believe there's a mistake,' she began. '_I can't possibly be paired up with Black_.' She said in a low hiss.

'There's no mistake, Miss Prince,' said the professor, giving her a steady look. 'It has already been decided. Now read the instructions on the board,' he said to her, pointing at the blackboard behind him.

Selena growled and stomped her way back to her table where her partner Sirius Black waited frivolously for her. 'Bugger,' she muttered. She shot him a cold glare and said, 'All right, I'm going to tell you some ground rules – firstly, if you want a good grade, keep out of the way -'

'That I can do perfectly,' said Sirius with a grin.

'- secondly, don't meddle with everything I do with the project, I can tell you're horrible,' continued Selena, ignoring what he said, 'and lastly, mind your own business. Is that clear?'

'Roger that commando,' he said to her with a salute. 'Can I do it now?'

She rolled her eyes and directed herself to the board. 'Git,' she said under her breath and began reading the instructions. She took out a piece of parchment from her bag and wrote down everything on it and read it a couple of times. She noted that the potion Professor Slughorn assigned to her and Black was the 'Elixir to Induce Euphoria', a potion she or even Severus Snape hadn't revised, and it was instructed that they were supposed to write one roll of parchment about its history, characteristics, importance of each ingredient, and usage, and that they had to make one a give a sample to the Potions professor in a month and half's time.

'Before you scold me,' said Sirius suddenly. 'Do you think you can ace this project?'

'Watch me,' said Selena icily, opening her second-handed book and began reading the potion raptly. She read the potion by heart and took another piece of parchment and began writing at top speed, making revisions and amendment on the potion itself. When the bell rang, she picked up her things, put them inside her bag and left Sirius alone.

'So how's your partner?' asked James Potter elatedly, appearing beside Sirius.

'I have nothing to say, really,' said Sirius to him.

* * *

><p>'I feel sorry for you, being paired up with Black,' said Cyrus sympathetically to Selena as they all headed to the Charms classroom.<p>

'Don't remind me,' scowled Selena. 'How's your partner, Prewett? Is she any good?' she questioned him.

'She's all right, I guess,' shrugged Cyrus. 'At least she knows the basics of Potion-making. But it would've been better if you're my partner, right?' he mused. 'It would've made our lives easier.'

'That's enough talking about Potions,' said Roderick irritably to the two. They all entered inside the classroom and took the back of the seats as they waited for Professor Flitwick to enter, as well as the other students.

When the bell rang, everyone taking N.E.W.T. Charms had taken their seat. Professor Flitwick entered the room and made his way to his high chair and said in a squeaky voice, 'Everyone, we will continue practicing the Protean Charm,' and everyone took out their wands and began practicing. The first ones who were able to do the charm well were Lily Evans, Jessica Harper, Roderick Pucey and Elsa Wood.

'It's a bit more a jab with a small flick at the end,' said Roderick simply to Mathayus who was having a hard time.

'Screw Charms, I'm better off at Herbology,' scowled Mathayus but continued to practice the charm anyway. 'What did you say again? Jab with a flick?'

Selena and Cyrus were halfway in doing the charm correctly. 'I almost got it,' said Selena.

'I bet I get this right before you do,' grinned Cyrus.

'We're betting? What for?' questioned Selena while concentrating on her work.

'Just to motivate us into working better,' he said to her with a smirk.

'It's unnecessary,' she said offhandedly.

'Are you scared, _Severus_?' whispered Cyrus with a feral grin.

Selena threw a glare at him and hissed, 'Don't call me _that_ here. Fine, if you want to bet, you're going to get one.'

Roderick threw a hard look at the two and said, 'Oy you shouldn't be betting, you'll only get yourselves hurt,' he said but his words were completely ignored. 'Fine, I warned you two.'

The two kept on practicing until one of them got it right shortly before the class ended. 'Ha I won,' Cyrus said triumphantly. 'I owned you Selena,' he grinned at her, calling her by her real name again.

'Yeah, you won,' she scowled. 'So what am I supposed to do anyway?'

'I'll think up of something, just you wait,' he said to her. Both Roderick and Mathayus shared a look and shook their heads.

* * *

><p><em><strong>What could Cyrus possibly want Selena to do? I have no idea. It just popped inside my mind and there, I included it in this chapter.<strong>_

_**This one's almost as short as the earlier chapter. I'm sensing I'm going to have an author's block on the way and it won't be good. Hopefully, I'll be able to make a better chapter than this one. I should use Lily again in the next chapter. And Remus. I have to fix him a bit, he's a bit too stern for his own good. I have no problems with James, Sirius and Peter but with Remus, urgh. Well, I'm going to make him better.**_

_**What will happen next? We'll find out soon right? I hope I did something good out of the next one.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Remus was in the library, his eyebrows furrowing and wore a serious concentrated look. It had been a week since Professor Slughorn had given them the project. His partner, Roselyn Brooke, was nowhere to be seen and he didn't want to waste any more time so he decided to begin working on it while he still had time. Despite his clumsiness in potion-making, he managed to scrape an E (with the help Peter, of course). He picked up a number of books from the Potions section and settled himself in a quiet corner of the room. The potion he and Brooke were supposed to be researching was Polyjuice Potion, a potion which he could relate due to his condition in one way or another.

He read the instructions of the creation of the potion through _Moste Potente Book_ which he got it from the Restricted Section. As he took down notes, he heard a small harrumph behind and turning around, he saw Selena Prince glaring down at him. 'Yes?' he asked.

'That's my place,' she said stiffly.

Remus blinked and looked around where were other vacant seats. 'There are still places for you to sit in,' he pointed out.

'I can see that,' she sneered. 'But this is the best place because I don't get to hear any unnecessary noises.'

He sighed deeply and stood up. 'All right, your place then.' He picked up the books, his bags and the rest of his things and took the nearest desk near the corner.

Selena scowled inwardly as she watched one of the Marauders move out and about.

When Remus settled down, he continued with his note-taking until he smelt something. Since the full moon was nearing, his five senses heightened. He looked around and did a small sniff. There, he smelled it. It was familiar but different in another way. He frowned slightly. 'Strange,' he said to himself. He decided to ignore it and continued with the work, but he couldn't let it go. He turned around, searching for someone but the only person nearest to him was Selena Prince. He watched her, pondering.

Selena sensed a gaze boring on her back and noticed that Remus Lupin was staring at her. 'What?' she asked him suddenly.

'Sorry, I was just thinking,' he said to her hastily. _Maybe it's just the full moon getting closer._

* * *

><p>'Where's Elena?' wondered Roderick lazily. He and the other two were lounging inside the Slytherin common room, wasting their time due to lack of activities. They did half of their homework and were certain that they wanted to rest.<p>

'Where else but the library,' said Mathayus. 'You know hi – her and libraries,' he said hastily and looked around to check if someone heard him.

Cyrus shot him a look and said, 'Right, well, aren't you supposed to be training with the team, Rick?' he asked his friend.

Roderick grinned sheepishly, 'They'll survive without me.' Most of the Slytherin students wondered how on earth Roderick Pucey got to be Quidditch captain because they all knew he hated responsibility. 'I had already given them the strategies so it'll be fine.' Currently in the Quidditch ranking, Slytherin was in the second place, followed by Ravenclaw and lastly, Hufflepuff. As usual, Gryffindor was in the first place.

'Yeah, but without you there, there's actually no point in having practice, is there?' pointed Mathayus.

'Just go there, you're the captain,' said Cyrus firmly to him. 'We'll watch if we have to,' he added as a necessity.

'Great,' said Roderick, leaving the sofa. 'Let's go now. There's still two more hours before practice ends.'

* * *

><p>'Is this seat taken?' Lily asked with a smile to Selena, carrying two books in her arms.<p>

Selena gave her a faint smile and shook her head. She glanced at the books the Head girl was holding and mused, 'Also working for the Potions project?'

Lily took out a roll of parchment, quill and ink pot from her bag. 'Yes,' she said. 'I've already started three days ago – I don't expect Potter to help me,' she scoffed, opening one of the books and began reading it. 'I mean, I don't mind being partnered with Pettigrew or Remus, or anyone else, but Potter -'

'I perfectly understand how you feel,' said Selena sympathetically. 'I'm partnered with Black and I heard from my friends that he's no good,' she lied at the last bit. 'Might as well do it on our own.'

Lily nodded firmly, dipping her quill in the ink pot and began writing. 'Oh Remus, you're there,' she looked up and saw Remus a seat away.

Remus Lupin pulled his eyes away from the book and gave Lily a wry smile. 'Yes, been here for quite a while,' he said with a shrug.

'Why don't you join us? You don't mind, do you Selena?' asked Lily softly to Selena.

Selena wanted badly to disagree but staring straight into the redhead's beautiful emerald green eyes made her say, 'Sure, why not.'

Remus looked mildly surprised with the Slytherin's response but moved to sit beside Lily. He was more surprised that the Slytherin was being friendly to a Gryffindor and a Muggle-born nonetheless. 'So James is not helping you or you told him not to bother helping you because you assumed he'll be only a nuisance?' he asked Lily with his eyebrow raised.

Lily didn't dare answering him and continued to take notes. Selena, who heard the question plainly, scowled at the werewolf. 'Brooke not helping you?' Lily asked back, her eyes glued on the parchment, decided not to answer his question.

'Nope, it's not like that,' said Remus. 'We decided to split the work in half. She'll make the potion while I do the research. Easier, if I say so myself.' He told her casually. 'I'm better at researching than potion-making anyway.' He added with a sigh.

They worked in silence (Lily and Selena made some small talk) and when the clock struck three in the afternoon, they tucked their things inside their bags. As Remus slung his back on his shoulder, he said quietly to Lily, 'I know you're not expecting James to help but I assure you, he will. I just saw him reading a Potions book he got from his family library. I know you won't believe me but James is serious about proving himself to you.' Giving her and Selena a brief smile, he walked out of the library.

Selena frowned inwardly as she watched the Gryffindor move away. She took a glimpse at Lily's expression and her eyes widened: her cheeks had a faint red color and wore a dazed expression on her face. _Don't tell me, she -?_ Selena couldn't believe it. It was not just possible.

* * *

><p>'Alright, practice is over! Move your arses out!' shouted Roderick to his teammates.<p>

'I thought he hates responsibility – why's he grilling us to the bone?' one of Chasers muttered to his fellow teammate who was also in the same position.

They were in the Quidditch pitch and practice was over. Roderick surprised the Slytherin Quidditch team by appearing and ordered them around on what they're supposed to do. It was very militaristic and it seemed that the Quidditch captain had taken a different personality on spot. Both Cyrus and Mathayus were amused as they watched the team worked their arses to reach Roderick's standards.

'Aren't you a slave-driver?' mused Cyrus, watching the rest of the team trooped out of the pitch with their shoulders hunched.

Roderick shrugged. 'I have to be – and besides, they're not doing it right.' He rolled his eyes.

'And that's why you should be present in every Quidditch practice,' said Mathayus with a nod. 'Or we won't be able to beat Gryffindor.' He added with a scowl.

'I'll try my best as Quidditch captain to kick their filthy arses,' said Roderick with a salute.

Cyrus hit him the back of the head and said, 'Don't say "I'll try my best", it's I'll do my best.' He shook his head at him but he saw something or someone from afar. 'Oh there's Selena,' he said, pointing at the entrance where a black-haired Slytherin girl walked alone. 'Oy! Selena! Out here!' he hollered as he waved his arms wildly.

Inside the castle, Selena heard someone call her name. She turned around and saw Cyrus standing in the middle of the pitch with Roderick and Mathayus just behind him. 'So you two convinced our House's Quidditch captain to attend practice?' she drawled as she approached them.

'We're just doing what's right for the benefit of the whole Slytherin society,' saluted Mathayus with a grin.

'Yeah, yeah, I should be attending my own practices,' scowled Roderick. 'How many times do I have to hear it?'

'Until you learned your lesson,' said the other three in unison.

Roderick threw a glare at them but sighed in defeat. 'I heard you loudly and clear,' he muttered. 'Anyway, let's go back inside – I don't my arse to get frozen.' They all nodded in agreement, walking together back inside the castle.

As they walked, Selena said, 'I swear, I'm going to create a spell that can make anyone fly without using a broomstick or a magic carpet. Brooms are overrated, anyway.' Roderick looked scandalized and said "Oi! Brooms aren't overrated!" while Cyrus chuckled at his reaction.

'That'll be wicked,' nodded Mathayus, who wasn't also good at riding a broomstick.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And this is the end of the chapter. <strong>_

_**I can imagine Severus making a spell that can make anyone fly without any means of support or transportation since he's not very good at riding a broomstick (even if he wanted to learn how to use it since he was a kid, right?).**_

_**Sirius will pop out in the next chapter, I think. And James too. Peter? Well, he'll pop out in a bit. **_

_**Review this chapter if you like. I won't force you.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Sirius Black was bored.

He had done everything he could ever think of just to keep himself busy: snogged four girls which he somehow forgotten their names after each session, annoyed Remus for a whole hour and ended being hexed by him, pranked Filch and Mrs. Norris thrice, played Quidditch with James, and transfigure a pillow into all sorts of objects with his wand. Somehow, the boredom caused his mind to drift off to one Slytherin in the name of Severus Snape. Sirius mused, thinking that without the git at Hogwarts, life seemed less fun. The Slytherin gave him a bit of a challenge, retaliating and hexing him back with everything he got.

Currently, he had free period, along with some of the seventh year students who had a similar schedule as he did. He checked the time and noted it was quarter past eleven in the morning. He stood beside the frozen black lake, watching the snow fall. 'I'm bloody bored,' he yawned. Opening his eyes, he saw a glimpse of his Potions partner Selena Prince walking with the Slytherin boys.

He watched the group with very little interest; from afar, Selena had a disgusted look on her face and smacked one of the three and said something to her. The other one that was named Avery, sniggered, and said that caused the one who got smacked to scowl at him. Mulciber, the last of the three Slytherin boys, gestured something and Selena shook her head and told them something. She gave them a short nod and parted ways from the three. Sirius, without thinking much, began walking back inside the castle. He made his way up until he found himself standing inside the library. Taking off of his sweater and scarf, he strode across the place and found who he wanted to bother.

Selena settled down on her usual spot inside the library. She was halfway done in revising the Elixir in Inducing Euphoria. She made a huge modification in the potion, crossing out a lot of methods and steps and replacing it with hers that she believed were better that would improve the potion itself.

She was a bit testy for the past three days and until now, she felt the same. She often wondered how on earth women managed to survive such pain and cramping once a month in their entire lives when they first hit puberty. It was a mystery. When she first experienced it, she thought something bad happened to her. She went straight to Madam Pomfrey and quickly told her about it. On that day, she realized she was experiencing the 'time of the month', as most males (including herself when she used to be Severus Snape) put it. She was given a pain-relieving potion and a box full of napkins from the Healer and was instructed on how to use the contraption.

Because of that, her knowledge about women expanded.

She wrote down diligently on her second-handed Potions book, content with the silence of the library, but moments after she heard a scratching of a chair being pulled to her direction. 'Still working?' the person drawled.

'Black,' she said stiffly, without looking up. 'Didn't I tell you -?'

'- to keep out of the way, to don't meddle with everything you do with the project, and lastly to mind my own business? Of course I know that,' said Sirius dismissively. 'But honestly, I am not meddling whatever you want to do with the project. As for the first bit, I can just take it as me keeping out of the way when you're actually making the potion.' He said finally. 'And for the "mind my own business" bit, I can just disregard that.'

'When I said "keep out of the way", I mean _I don't want to see you as much as possible_,' she hissed at him. 'And you promised.'

'But that would be out of bounds,' pointed out Sirius. 'The rules you stated only applies on the Potions project. And about the second statement you said just now, you didn't make a contract so oral agreement is invalid.' He snatched the book and checked it. 'This one's a second-hand. Aren't the Prince family well off?' he questioned her.

Selena grabbed her book back from his grasp and said angrily, 'It's none of your business if I'm using a second-hand book. My notes are already written in it so why bother buy a new one?' she packed her things swiftly and stood up from her seat. 'Bother me again or I'll hex you.' Without a backward glance, she stalked out of the library.

'Nice threat but that won't work on me,' said Sirius, following her leisurely.

The Slytherin scowled at him and picked up her pace but with her legs being a bit shorter than what it used to, the older Black was still able to catch with little difficulty. She fingered her wand inside her robes, tempted to curse him on spot but a small voice inside her mind said that it was unnecessary and it would only cause more trouble for her. 'Why don't you just bother someone else and leave me be?' she hissed at him.

'I'm not bothering you,' said Sirius, wearing a hurtful expression. 'I'm only trying to make a small conversation with my Potions partner -'

Selena let out a sarcastic laugh and said to him, 'Pathetic, Black. You're just simply bored and you chose me to amuse yourself.' She took a left turn, quickening her pace.

Sirius blinked but followed her still. 'Tell me Prince, why do you act like you hate me so much? You don't even know me -'

She spun around, her eyes flashing dangerously. 'You want to know why?' she breathed, walking closer to him step by step. 'I'll tell you – you, Black, are arrogant, thick-headed, spineless, despicable, lazy, selfish arsehole! You like to prank and humiliate others and make them feel helpless and worthless, do what you want to do as if the world bloody revolves around you, and think yourself as superior when in fact you're not! You won't hex anyone unless your pals Potter, Lupin and Pettigrew are there with you – it's always four against one, isn't it? You think you're so brilliant and amazing but the truth is, you're pitiful and stupid.' With one last glare, she turned her heels and left him all alone in the hallway.

* * *

><p>James strolled inside the castle, holding a roll of parchment and a book. In his other hand was the Marauder's Map and he searched for a certain Head girl to give her his contribution of the Potions project. He didn't do this just to impress but because he wanted to show her that he wasn't that helpless and lazy as she thought him to be (and to prove himself to her that he was very much serious toward her). Finding her, he took a shortcut to get to her faster and when she was only a few feet away, he tucked the map inside his robes. 'Evans,' called James.<p>

Lily stiffened slightly as she heard the person called her. She looked back and saw him walking toward her. 'What is it, Potter?' she said tautly.

He showed her the roll of parchment and the book. 'I know you think I won't help you or anything but I did and here it is,' rambled James. 'And here's the book I used to get the notes. You can check it, if you like.'

Lily remembered what Remus told her earlier and felt her face heating a bit. 'Thanks,' she muttered, taking the two from him. 'I'll read it later,' she said to him shortly.

James gave her a small smile and said, 'Just read it if you have the time,' he was about to leave when he glanced back at her and asked tentatively, 'Are you going down to eat lunch?'

'Oh, yes,' nodded Lily absently, taking a small glimpse of the book.

'We can go down together,' shrugged James. 'Of course, if you don't want to go down the same path with me, it's understandable.' He added quickly while messing his hair nervously. _Why am I asking, anyway? It's obvious she's going to say no as usual._

Lily watched him fidget on spot and thought for a moment. 'Sure,' she said to him and began walking again.

He was momentarily stunned with her answer. He snapped back in focus and followed her. They didn't talk for a while and they were about to take the stairs, he heard an angry female voice shouting nearby. 'Did you just hear that?' he asked Lily suddenly as he halted and looked around.

'Yes, I did,' nodded Lily slowly. 'Let's find out.'

They checked where the shouting was coming from and turning to one corner, they saw Selena Prince and, surprisingly, Sirius Black. The Slytherin was shouting angrily at the Gryffindor who looked dumbfounded at her and when she stopped, she left him without stopping. A moment later Sirius said, 'Bloody hell.' He looked around and saw James and Lily standing and said to them nonchalantly, 'I swear, I didn't anything wrong.'

James shook his head. 'It didn't sound like it, Padfoot.' He said wryly.

* * *

><p>Mathayus ducked on time as a book flew overhead him. 'Woah, what's gotten your knickers into a twist?' he hollered at Selena. They were in the Slytherin common room and they had taken their fill from the Great Hall.<p>

Roderick hastily switched places to go sit beside Mathayus and eyed on Selena warily. Cyrus had his eyebrow raised inquisitively at his female friend, who was breathing heavily and muttering angrily under her breath. 'Before you can take our heads off,' he said easily, 'What happened?'

'Never you mind,' she snarled at him, opening a book and flipped across the pages roughly.

The three guys shared a look before staring at Selena. 'Of course we mind,' said Roderick. 'You're acting like a Hungarian Horntail and we're the ones getting hurt.'

'Come on mate,' said Cyrus. 'Tell us what's on your mind.'

Selena looked at them for a moment and let out a sigh. 'It's Black,' she said tersely.

'Oh,' the three nodded in understanding. 'Don't mind what he did to you, whatever that is,' said Roderick bracingly. 'You know him – a pest among wizardkind,' he said grandly.

'- an abomination,' added Mathayus.

'- and a disgrace among pure-blood families,' finished Cyrus with a sneer.

Selena sighed. 'I just exploded,' she said. 'When I see him, I wanted to hex him on spot -'

'Understandable,' nodded Roderick sympathetically.

'- anyway, I shouldn't think about him too much, I'm just going to give myself a headache,' she said decisively, standing up.

'Right you are,' said Mathayus.

'Where are you going?' asked Cyrus curiously.

'Dormitory,' she said curtly, climbing up the stairs to the seventh year's girls' dormitory. She yanked the door open, entered inside, and closed it with a small bang.

'Her behavior changes like a blink of an eye,' said Roderick bewilderingly, staring at the door. 'What's that all about?'

'It must be a girl thing,' Cyrus speculated as he massaged his chin thoughtfully.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I forgot to write something in the earlier chapters. Yeah, it's about Selena's view about the 'time of the month' that every female in the whole planet experience when puberty hits them. <strong>_

_**About Selena's personality - she hates Sirius, yes, but she can't hex, jinx or curse him or Potter she used to when she was Severus Snape because firstly, it'll cause her trouble and we know the Marauders will retaliate. Secondly, since she is now Selena Prince and not Severus Snape, she has to act and behave good most of the time and try not to gain any attention among the student population anyway. **_

_**That'll be all for now.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Selena put her quill down and read the letter she made.

_Regulus,_

_It's been a long time since I last wrote to you. I'm doing well here at Sweden, as usual. I made some new acquaintances last week and they're fine. The curriculum's a bit different and also the teaching method – they expect students to read the material beforehand to see if the students did study and learn from the material by either recitation or practical spell work. _

_For your question about the Draught of Peace, the potion itself has to simmer at the exact time or it'll cause dire consequences. Attached with the letter is the revised version of the potion and try not to lose it._

_I don't know when I'll come back to England, seeing as I've just spent a month and a half here in Sweden. I'll ask mother if I can visit you and Narcissa around June._

_Regards,_

_Severus Snape_

Nodding, she folded it carefully and placed it inside an envelope. She stood up from her seat and crept out of the dormitory as quietly as she could. The sun hadn't risen up and the whole castle was silent. She made her way up to the Owlery and opening the door, she entered inside. 'Artemis,' she called out.

A black eagle-owl flew to her, flapping her wings. It was present from her grandmother, Olga, who believed that she should have one. 'Later around lunchtime, give this to Regulus Black, is that clear?' she said quietly. 'Then if he wrote back and gave it to you, don't give it to me immediately. I'll come up here and take it from you, all right?'

Artemis hooted, took the letter with her beak, and flew out of the window to stretch her wings. As she watched her owl, she felt bad that she had to lie to Regulus. She shook her head, thinking that telling him wasn't a good idea and it would be better to keep it hushed up as much as possible. The sound of the door opening caused Selena to jump and saw Remus entering. 'Oh sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you,' he said to her politely.

Selena nodded mutely to him before leaving the Owlery.

Remus frowned slightly. He smelt the scent again. Though his senses were not as high when the full moon was close, it was still higher than normal. He couldn't recognize where or who had the same scent but it was familiar, no doubt. He wanted to figure it out but he wasn't sure how. He picked one of the school owls, attached his letter to its leg, and watch it flew out of the window.

All he knew was that the scent was coming from no other than Selena Prince. 'There's something about her,' muttered Remus, opening the door and leaving the Owlery. He heard from James what happened to Sirius with regards to the Slytherin and the more he thought of it and everything else about Selena Prince, the more curious he was. 'She reminds me of someone, I'm sure of it,' he mused.

There were clues, yes. Firstly, she became friends with the Slytherin boys on her first day. He did hear that the three told everyone who were curious that they knew Selena Prince long before she entered Hogwarts, but it sounded too good to be true. Secondly was that she knew all the pathways, shortcuts and places inside Hogwarts as if she had been here before. It could be justified that she was told by Avery, Pucey or Mulciber of where she's supposed to go but even with a map, a person would still get lost once in a while on the first week and could not remember all the ways easily. Thirdly, she was friendly with Lily Evans who was Muggle-born and a Gryffindor and it was common knowledge that Gryffindors and Slytherins didn't get along well. And lastly, she hated Black and Potter. None of the two had done anything offending to her and yet she hated them the moment she laid her eyes on the two.

It was very strange, noted Remus. 'It's as if she's the female version of Snape,' he said finally.

* * *

><p>'What did it say?' asked Mathayus to Roderick.<p>

Roderick scrunched his nose, putting down the letter on the table. 'Mother mentioned some kind of ball the whole family has to attend,' he said in distaste. 'But I know better, she's trying to set me up with someone and get us engaged and finally get married.'

'Tough,' said Mathayus. 'But it's not like you're the only person who's going through that.'

'All of us do,' said Cryus bracingly. 'It's our fate, as they say it.' taking a goblet of pumpkin juice, he drank it all in one gulp.

'And even you, Elena, will be subjected to this torture,' said Roderick seriously to Selena who sat opposite of him. 'I bet your grandmother will make you attend the ball to get you engaged with some bloke. She's a Prince, after all and you're one as well.'

'Don't remind me,' scowled Selena. 'Can you three imagine me getting hooked up with some unknown wizard?' she piled her plate with eggs, sausages and kippers and began eating it all.

'No,' said the three together.

'Exactly,' she nodded. 'It's mental.'

'But mind you,' mused Mathayus after swallowing a piece of sausage. 'I wonder what kind of bloke you're going to end up with, Selena. I really do.'

'Same here,' piped up Roderick and Cyrus.

'Shut it, you three,' she groaned.

* * *

><p>'Selena,' called Beatrice Simmons to Selena after Defense Against the Dark Arts class.<p>

'Yes?' responded Selena, stopping her tracks and looking back to face her.

'My family's hosting a Christmas ball on the twenty-third,' she began. 'I would like you to attend - I assure you'll enjoy it. And yes, Avery, Pucey and Mulciber are also invited,' she added with a tinkering laugh, shooting an acknowledged look towards the three Slytherin boys.

'I don't know -' said Selena evasively, not liking the sound of it.

Beatrice held her hand, beaming, and said, 'My parents already sent out invitations and I told them to send one to you and your grandmother,' letting her go, she added, 'So I'm expecting you to come.' She waved at her briefly before walking to Elizabeth and Isabelle's direction and joining them.

'Bugger,' said Selena with a sigh.

'I told you so,' said Roderick in a singsong voice. 'Anyway, I never knew the ball will be held at the Simmons's.'

'It'll be more striking than usual,' said Cyrus. 'I heard that she got engaged with some Beauxbaton bloke two weeks ago. The ball is obviously a celebration and an announcement among Pure-blood families that she's unavailable anymore.'

'Yep,' nodded Mathayus. 'Just attend the ball, Sel. We'll be attending it too – it might be less dull with all of us together.'

'If you like, we'll even take turns dancing with you on the dance floor,' grinned Roderick cheekily at her.

'No thank you,' said Selena monotonously. 'But yeah, I'll attend the ball. I doubt Olga would let me stay at the manor alone.' Sighing, she began walking again. The three shared a look, grinning and followed her lead.

* * *

><p>'Damn,' cursed Sirius, crumpling a piece of parchment with one hand.<p>

'That bad?' asked James, taking a seat beside him.

'My _dear_ mum didn't want me to stay at your place this Christmas,' he said moodily, throwing the letter behind him. 'Says that I have to be presentable when I attended the Brookes' ball,' he said snidely.

'Oh, don't worry mate, I'll be attending the ball as well,' nodded James. 'I got a letter from Dad and he attached the invitation to show me – very formal and elegant, I tell you.' He said to him. 'It must be something important, if you ask me.'

'Obviously,' Sirius rolled his eyes. 'It's a good thing you're forced to attend or I would've tried to ditch it one way or another.'

'What you're ditching from, Padfoot?' asked Peter, appearing before them and taking a seat opposite of James.

'Some ball my mum wanted me to attend,' scowled Sirius.

Peter nodded. 'It's a good thing I'm not a pure-blood,' he mused, grabbing a piece of fried chicken leg and taking a bite on it.

'Lucky you,' grumbled James and Sirius. 'Oy Moony, where are you going?' James hollered to his other friend who was aimlessly walking in the Great Hall and just passed them by.

'Oh right, I didn't see you,' said Remus, sitting beside Peter and pulling a plate.

'Something bothering you?' asked Sirius curiously.

Remus shrugged. 'Just thinking about a thing or two,' he said vaguely while cutting up his potatoes. 'Nothing serious, really,' he added, seeing James and Sirius's skeptic looks.

'Erl publims?' asked Peter with his mouth full.

'No, not that Wormy,' the young werewolf shook his head. 'and swallow your food first before talking. Honestly guys, I'm just thinking like schoolwork, chocolate cake, books -'

'All right, all right,' said James quickly. 'Chocoholic, bookish werewolf,' shaking his head, he began to eat.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Remus is suspecting something, isn't he? Being a werewolf sure has its perks.<strong>_

_**Selena/Severus will be taking some dancing lessons and other what-nots, whatever they are called.**_


	11. Chapter 11

'Walk down gracefully and elegantly as a Prince would,' instructed Olga to Selena one late morning.

Selena pursed her lips tightly and began to walk across the spacious almost empty ballroom. It was already the start of the Christmas break and as soon as she arrived home from King's Cross where she used Floo Network, she was told by her grandmother Olga that she would be taking lessons regarding etiquette and other specifications that she needed to learn and adapt quickly before the Brookes' ball. She had been critiqued from her bad posture to how she ate.

Olga clicked her tongue disapprovingly. 'That will not do,' she said, brandishing her wand and two books appeared on Selena's head and landed on the granddaughter's head gently and neatly. 'Now, walk again.'

Selena sighed and took one step; the books on top of her head wobbled dangerously that she stopped abruptly. She took another step but more slowly until she finally reached the end of the room. She was instructed by her grandmother to do it again and again until she was satisfied.

'That will be acceptable for now,' said Olga briskly. 'but I want you to do it properly next time.' She waved her wand again and the books vanished. 'The next lesson you will be having now is dancing lessons. It's not a torture, I assure you,' she said, seeing Selena's tired expression turned sour, 'It is enjoyable once you learn it.'

'Who's going to teach me?' Selena questioned.

'Monsieur Raphael Luini, an excellent dance instructor, will be teaching you,' answered Olga. 'He will be here within half an hour, so I expect that you dress accordingly.'

'What do you mean by that?'

'You,' said the grandmother in emphasis, 'are to wear dress robes. You will have to get used dancing while wearing it.

Selena couldn't help but stare at her disbelievingly. 'You can't be serious -'

'But I am,' she said to her. 'Now go up to your room and change.'

'Bloody hell,' Selena muttered under her breath as she walked out of the room and went upstairs.

* * *

><p>'It suits you,' remarked Olga to Selena who just reentered inside the room. 'Tie up your hair,' she told her.<p>

Selena grumbled and tied her somewhat unkempt hair with a piece of black ribbon. She walked toward Olga like she was told to do but was having a hard time due to the shoes she wore (it was an inch higher than the one she wore earlier) and the corset which caused her to breathe quickly.

'Madame Olga?' a heavily accented male voice drifted from outside. The door swung open and a tall blonde-haired man entered the room.

'Ah Raphael, you just arrived on time as usual,' said Olga, inclining a nod toward him. 'Let me introduce to you my granddaughter, Selena. Selena, he is Raphael Luini, your dance instructor.'

'It is a pleasure to meet your granddaughter, Madame,' said Raphael and curtsied to Selena.

Selena could only return a stiff nod to him.

Olga stood up from a chair she conjured and said to Raphael, 'I believe you know what to do,' she faced Selena and said sternly, 'you will follow everything Monsieur Raphael tells you to do. Is that to be understood?'

'Right,' she said tersely.

'I'll take my leave, then,' she left the room with the door closing behind her.

When the two were left all alone, Raphael said to Selena, 'Let's not waste any more time.' He began telling her the fundamentals of dancing and after a ten-minute lecture, he taught her the basics.

Selena thought the instructor would be like Olga but was mistaken; Raphael was understanding and patient, and he didn't make any derogatory remarks about her performance. It was uncomfortable for her to be a few inches away from him as they danced the waltz but she had told herself she just had to swallow it and do it. After a while, she had to admit that it was sort of fun in its own way.

Two hours later, Raphael told her today's lesson was over. 'Wonderful,' said Raphael to her. 'You're a fast learner. Just one comment regarding your performance: keep practicing wearing those shoes. I'll come again tomorrow.' He curtsied to her before turning his heels and left the room.

Selena nodded mutely and watched him go. She conjured a high chair inside the room and sat down on it. She kicked off the heels and realized she got some bruises from wearing it too long. She picked up the heels, left the room and went to her room to change. 'Who created these bloody torture devices anyway,' she said under her breath while attempting to remove the corset from her body. It took a while until she managed to disentangle herself from it. She looked up to the calendar and noted that she had only two more days to practice how to become a proper lady before the ball.

'Bugger,' she sighed deeply.

* * *

><p>When the twenty-third of December arrived, Selena never felt so uneasy. It was already five-fifteen in the afternoon and she was already in her midnight blue dress robes. She was told by Olga to just wait inside her room for a moment and three minutes later, her grandmother entered the room with two persons behind her.<p>

'Is she the one?' one of the two questioned briskly. She had chocolate brown hair tied in a high bun, aqua blue eyes and high cheekbones.

Olga nodded shortly. 'Selena,' she turned to face her, 'these two will be taking care of you.'

'What do you mean by that?' she questioned her.

'They will fix your hair and put you some make-up,' she said simply to her before leaving.

Selena looked at herself in the mirror and said, 'but I look just fine!'

The other woman with short dirty blonde hair and stormy-blue eyes clicked her tongue disapprovingly. 'Your 'air is 'orrible,' she said to Selena bluntly. 'We'll fix zat.' She took out her wand, did a flick and wave and scissors, hairclips and other objects soared out in the air from her small handbag. 'Sit still madame,' she told her. 'We'll add more volume to your 'air.'

Selena simply closed her eyes shut and hoped she won't look stupid or ridiculous (she would drink a cauldron-full of Draught of the Living Dead if she looked anything of the sort).

* * *

><p>It was lively. The wide spacious ball room was filled with people wearing formal robes of different colors and sizes. Music filled the air as well as the laughter and conversations going on among groups of friends and acquaintances. On one corner, three young men stood together, holding glasses filled with Firewhiskey. The three of them wore similar expressions of boredom and they wanted nothing more than to leave the whole event. 'Can't we go outside?' Roderick complained, stopping his urge to ruffle his smoothen and fixed hair. He wore ink green dress robes that suited him perfectly.<p>

'I'm afraid we can't,' said Cyrus dryly before taking a sip from his glass. He wore crisp black dress robes. 'And, your mother will have your head if you try to sneak out.'

'Shame we can't escape,' Mathayus shook his head; he wore blood red robes which he insisted it was not 'Gryffindor color'. 'Selena and her grandmother haven't arrived yet,' he noted, scanning the crowd before them.

'Yeah, I wonder how she'll look like wearing dress robes –' mused Roderick.

'Looking for me?' Selena's voice drifted from one side.

The three young men automatically turned their heads and their eyes widened in shock. 'Selena?' asked Mathayus in awe.

Selena looked very different from what they could remember from her. Her hair seemed to have grown longer was tied in a French twist and wore a fitted midnight blue dress robes that suited her greatly. She wore small rounded sapphire earrings, and her make-up was done perfectly; it wasn't too much but it was noticeable with rosy cheeks and painted pink lips. 'It's me,' she said to them with her usual drawl.

'You cleaned up yourself pretty well,' remarked Cyrus.

'Same goes to you,' said Selena in an almost mocking tone. 'I know I would sound vain but do I look all right?' she questioned them.

'You look really good,' said Roderick to her. 'We almost didn't recognize you.'

'I'll take that as a good sign, then,' said Selena. 'So what happened while I'm not here yet?'

'Nothing special happened,' said Cyrus to her. 'There haven't been any announcements yet so I'm assuming that they'll do it later.'

'Your parents haven't pinned you for some girl?' she raised an eyebrow at Roderick.

'Oh they did,' said Mathayus, joining the conversation now, 'He had been introduced to five ladies, two were from Beauxbatons.'

'And you didn't like any of them?'

'One of them, yeah,' shrugged Roderick, rotating his wine glass a bit with his hand. 'But she's a bit too talkative. Like I said before, I don't think I'm ready for engagement, marriage, or even commitment.'

She snorted. 'Right.'

'Has Olga ever introduced to any eligible rich wizards? Other than us, of course,' said the blonde curiously.

She scowled at the question. 'Yes, that's why I couldn't go to you three the moment she and I arrived here. One's from Italy while the other's from Spain, both of them attended Beauxbatons. I presume they know Simmons.'

'And?' pressed on Mathayus.

'There's another one from America,' she continued with annoyance, wondering why they were interested. 'He's three years older than I am and graduated from Ptolemy's Academy of Magic. It's an all boys' school.'

All three boys smirked, causing Selena to glare at them. 'Why are you smirking like that?'

'You seem to get a lot of information from him. Are you inte -?' teased Roderick.

'Of course not,' she scoffed. 'He was the one did the talking. I didn't ask him in the first place.'

As they conversed, Cyrus watched the dancing couples and said suddenly to Selena, 'Let's dance.'

'What? Why?'

'Because I'm bored and you made us wait,' he said nonchalantly, offering his hand to her. 'And I'm curious if you've taken any dancing lessons for the past few days.'

Roderick and Mathayus chuckled while she scowled deeply at them. 'I'll be next, Cyrus,' said Roderick.

'And of course, I'll be last,' added Mathayus with a grin.

Selena sighed and took his hand. 'Here goes nothing,' she muttered as she walked side-by-side with Cyrus through the crowd and into the dance floor. She placed her left hand on Cyrus's right shoulder with her right hand holding his left hand. She stiffened slightly as her friend placed his right hand nearly above the waist and let out a small sigh.

'I know this is uncomfortable for you but you'll have to get used to it,' reminded Cyrus to her. 'And now we dance.'

* * *

><p>'I'm bored,' grumbled Sirius, taking another glass of wine from the floating tray of wine glasses and drank its contents. 'How long are we going to stay here?' he asked James who stood on his left side.<p>

'It's eight-sixteen in the evening, mate,' said James to him, checking the time with his wizarding pocket watch. 'It's still a bit early. And for your question, I'd say we can leave after two hours, give or take. You can still survive, right?'

'I might,' he muttered mutinously. He watched the some of the couples dancing and noticed a certain pair. 'Who's the lady dancing with Avery?' he asked James again.

James looked up and eyed on the couple. 'I'm not sure,' he said. 'This is the first time I've seen her.'

Sirius watched the two curiously; as his younger brother Regulus past them by, he pulled him suddenly to him and asked, 'D'you know who that person Avery's dancing with?'

Regulus swatted his hand away from him before turning to look who his brother was referring to. 'I believe it's Prince,' he said while shrugging before leaving him.

'That's Prince?' James's eyebrow shot up in mild surprise. 'She almost looked unrecognizable.'

'Yeah, she is,' nodded Sirius absently. 'It must have taken a tedious time to make her look acceptable,' he added snidely, remembering her words back at Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>'I must say, you danced pretty well,' commented Cyrus, twirling Selena with one hand.<p>

'I had a good dance instructor,' said Selena shortly. When the song ended, she and Cyrus let go of each other and right in cue, Roderick appeared.

'I believe it's my turn,' grinned Roderick, positioning himself already with Selena just as a new song was played. He and Selena danced throughout the whole song; they teased and made scathing remarks with each other in low voices so that the others wouldn't hear them. When they're done, he said with a small laugh, 'You handled yourself well Prince.'

'I'm this close to hexing you again, Pucey,' said Selena too sweetly. 'Where's Mathayus?'

'I'm here,' said Mathayus, walking towards them. 'Eager much?'

Selena rolled her eyes. 'No, I want this over with.'

'Aye, aye milady,' as the music began, they followed. Unlike Roderick and Cyrus who were excellent dancers, Mathayus was average and they didn't dance throughout the whole music, just only halfway. As they left the dance floor, they reunited with Roderick and Cyrus at the balcony. 'You're a better dancer than I am,' said Mathayus to her.

'You didn't do badly,' said Selena. 'My feet are sore,' she added before shooting a small glare at the three.

'Don't blame it on us,' said Roderick while raising his arms in surrender. 'Blame it on your footwear. I don't know how you women survive wearing those things.'

'That's one of the things I don't like being a female,' sighed Selena as she looked up and stared at the night sky. 'If I were still Severus Snape, I wouldn't have to go to these kinds of events and I wouldn't have to worry about what to wear. Life seemed much simpler back then.'

'Yeah, it was,' nodded Cyrus. 'But it can't be helped; you're Selena Prince now and Severus Snape didn't really exist in the first place.'

'What did you say?' a familiar voice questioned the lot from the inside.

Selena, Cyrus, Roderick and Mathayus quickly turned to face the person and their eyes widened. Standing few feet away from them was no other than Regulus Black whose face was white from shock, his eyes wide and his mouth opened slightly ajar.

'Regulus -' said Roderick.

'What do you mean Severus Snape didn't exist in the first place?' demanded Regulus. 'I won't leave until you four explain to me.'

* * *

><p><em><strong>EDITED! I am glad one reader mentioned about the bit about Selena being introduced to other wizards.<br>**_

_**Yes, Selena/Severus is seventeen is it the legal age in the Wizarding World but I think there could be a number of reasons wherein even an adult cannot be 'free' from their parents' hold of them a like contract of some sort (with magic, it would be less likely to escape from it).  
><strong>_

_**I guess that's all I can say. Thanks for the reviews!  
><strong>_


	12. Chapter 12

Selena felt her mind went numb as she stared at young aristocratic wizard from where she stood. She couldn't believe how lax she was and now someone knew of her secret and it had to be Regulus Black. She tried to come up with a reason but nothing entered her mind. Even she didn't have to turn her head to face the others, she knew that they were thinking along the same lines.

'Well? Are you going to tell me or are you just going to stare at me all evening?' questioned the younger Black at them.

'You've misheard us Reg,' said Cyrus, striding forward as he put up a confident grin. 'We were saying tha-'

'Don't twist your words Avery,' said Regulus coldly, cutting across him. 'I heard you four perfectly. Now I demand an answer.' He stepped forward to Selena's direction and gave her a penetrating look. 'What do you mean by what you said earlier?'

'I don't think we can slither out on this one,' muttered Roderick under his breath and Selena heard him clearly.

The Prince heiress felt her friends' stares boring on her; her mind was now moving fast but one question she had to answer: should she tell Regulus the truth or not? After what seemed to be a lifetime, she licked her lips, gazing at floor before looking straight at Regulus's black orbs. 'All right, I'll tell you,' she said finally to him. 'But I won't tell you here – I don't want to be heard.' She gave the three boys a look and told them, 'I'll talk to him alone. If Olga looks for me, tell her anything you can think up.'

'We understand,' nodded Mathayus. 'Just come back quickly. I don't think we'll be able to hold up your grandmother if she comes to us looking for you,' the other two agreed wholeheartedly with his statement.

'Will do,' said Selena before gesturing Regulus to follow her. 'Let's look for an empty room we can use -'

'There's a library nearby, we can go there,' said Regulus to her who had been to the Simmons's manor a couple of times due to their numerous balls. He led the way towards the library as they left the ballroom discreetly without anyone noticing them. In a few moments, he opened one door and entered inside, with Selena following. He closed the door first and then turned around to face the female Slytherin. 'Now that we're here, you can tell me what I wanted to know,' he said.

Selena unconsciously looked out through the huge wide window behind her, seeing the cloudless night and the moon full and bright. She let out a sigh before turning to Regulus. 'If that is what you want, Regulus.' Then she began to tell him what happened during November and whatever she felt was important and relevant. When she was done, she could see Regulus's face in pure disbelief.

'…that's what happened?' questioned the younger Black in mild incredulity.

'Yes,' she answered slowly. 'You don't believe me, do you?' she asked him, staring at him long and hard.

'In all honesty, no,' replied Regulus. He paced across the room and stopped. 'If you're really Severus, you can tell me any incident that only the two of us know, right? I might believe you then.'

Selena smiled wryly. _Trust Regulus to ask something before he could believe in anyone or anything_. 'Gladly. Remember one time during last year at Hogsmeade where Lucius went there to meet up with Narcissa -'

* * *

><p>'Sirius,' called on beautiful yet strict middle-aged woman coldly. 'Have you seen Regulus?'<p>

Sirius drank a glass full of red wine first before turning to face his own mother. 'No, I haven't seen Reg for a while now.' He replied nonchalantly.

'Then look for him, I have someone who is very interesting to meet him,' said Walburga. Her tone didn't sound a request but more of a command. 'As the eldest, you have a responsibility to look over him.'

'If you insist, _dear_ mother,' sneered Sirius with a mocking bow before leaving her. He couldn't believe what was happening to him right now; first he was dragged to this stuffy ball with his family, and now he was ordered by his lovely old mother (note the sarcasm) to find his younger brother, Regulus, who seemed to be out of sight inside the ballroom. He glanced around and saw the three Slytherins – Avery, Pucey, and Mulciber – standing in one corner without their other friend Prince. He would dare himself to approach and ask them if they had seen Regulus but wouldn't. 'Bloody hell,' he growled under his breath, turning away from the three and decided to leave the room.

* * *

><p>Regulus couldn't believe what he was learning right now. The young witch before her proved to him that she was indeed his friend Severus Snape but was now called as Selena Prince, heiress of the Prince family and fortune. He couldn't be doubtful to her anymore and watched her in awe. 'I really can't believe this,' he said. 'You're really Severus.'<p>

'I know I am,' nodded Selena shortly.

'You know this is too bizarre even in the wizarding world, right?' chuckled the younger Black. 'But really, your grandmother did an excellent job. The Prince family is a powerful one.'

'Yes, thanks for the compliment although I don't like what happened to me,' said Selena sarcastically, rolling her eyes. 'You try being in my place and let's see if you can still appreciate what Olga did to me in the first place.

Regulus snorted. 'As if, I'm not a Prince.' He teased lightly. 'So, I can't call you Sev anymore?' he asked.

'Afraid so,' shrugged the female Slytherin. 'I'll hex you without thinking twice if you call me that in public,' she said easily yet seriously.

'I know to take your word seriously,' scoffed Regulus before smiling slightly. 'But it's good to know that you're still studying at Hogwarts,' he said slowly. 'It's like missing an older brother when I heard you left.'

Selena made a face, grimacing at the lie. 'Sorry about that, Reg. I hope you understand -'

'I do now,' he said to her. 'And I promise not to tell about it,' he said with a firm look. 'And I'll give you full permission to hex me if I let it slip.'

'Even if you didn't give me permission, I'll still hex you if you let it slip,' reminded Selena. 'Anyway, we should return to the ballroom now. I'm sure someone is bound to look either of us.' She began to walk towards the door, raising her right hand to open the door, but she accidentally stepped the front of her dress robes that she tripped. She let out a strangled yelp, trying not to fall but forced herself to close her eyes and wait for the impact but she didn't.

'You should really get used to wearing those shoes of yours,' commented Regulus who managed to caught her just on time.

* * *

><p>Sirius walked briskly inside the corridor, checking every room he passed by. He was getting more restless by the second, wanting to see his brother soon so that he could go back with James, or better yet go home and change to his more comfortable clothes. Few feet away from the next door, he heard a muffled yelp that sounded feminine. Piqued in interest, he moved towards where the source of the sound came from.<p>

He didn't bother knocking on the door and swung it open and he saw two unlikely people. His brother Regulus and Selena Prince.

'Oh hello dear brother,' greeted Regulus smoothly, sitting comfortably in one chair while holding a book. 'What brings you here?' Selena was seen standing close to the huge wide window, arms crossed with a small scowl on her face.

'I was looking for you,' said Sirius curtly, glancing from him to her. 'Our _dear old_ mother is demanding for your presence so I suggest you move your arse and go to her,' he finished with a small sneer.

'So you turned into a search boy?' said Regulus amusedly with a tint of jeer in his voice. 'Very well then,' he turned to face Selena and said kindly, 'We should continue our conversation sometime. It was nice conversing with you,' He gave her a short nod and strode out of the library without turning back.

Selena watched him leave and uncrossed her arms as he got out of sight. She walked towards the entrance, ignoring Sirius but before she could even step one foot out, the older Black brother grabbed her wrist and halting her. 'Let go of me,' she hissed at him, not wanting to look at him. The least thing she wanted tonight was being in the same room alone with Sirius Black.

'What are you two talking about?' he questioned her, glancing at her with a penetrating look.

'None of your business,' she sneered. 'now let me go.'

Sirius growled. 'You lie,' he said quietly and angrily to her, his grip tightening around her wrist, 'I may not be close to my brother -' Selena let out a mental snort, knowing full well that the two didn't get along much, '- but I know for a fact that he wouldn't approach someone like you without any reason. Tell me, what is your intention? Don't tell me you're trying on getting his attention due to -'

With one swift motion, Selena managed to pull herself and slapped Sirius hard across the face with her hand. 'How dare you say that!' she said angrily to him. 'I don't need to stoop myself that low and I don't give a rat's arse about your family's wealth!' She finally stepped out of the library and added, 'and I wouldn't want to be related to you even if your brother was the last man on earth!' turning away from him, she left him all alone in fury. 'Arrogant, nosy, bull-headed Gryffindor,' she hissed under her breath.

Sirius slowly touched his left cheek that was now deep red and stinging. He knew he had gone a bit too far but he couldn't help himself. He didn't like his brother and that Slytherin girl in the same room, let alone together. 'That loony Prince,' he muttered, wincing slightly at the pain he was feeling right now from his cheek. He'd have to wait out for a bit so his reddened cheek would disappear somewhat. 'Bloody hell I hate this ball,' he said as he looked out through the window.

* * *

><p>'Elena,' said Roderick as he saw his friend returning. 'What took you so long? We already saw Reg entering earlier.'<p>

'I got delayed by someone,' said Selena tersely, gritting her teeth.

Cyrus glanced around the ballroom and then watched her. 'You mean the older Black delayed you for some reason?' he assumed. Seeing her scowl, he smirked. 'I'm right, aren't I?'

'Why don't you stop being so observant?' she growled at him, not liking that Cyrus knew her so well.

Both Roderick and Mathayus shared a bemused look before facing the two. 'So it's Black, eh? What did he do this time?' asked Roderick.

'And why was he with you in the first place?' continued Mathayus, frowning slightly at the thought of it.

'He was ordered by Mrs. Black to find Regulus initially,' said Selena shortly. 'But after Reg left he questioned me about being with Regulus and made rude assumptions.'

'…ah,' noted Cyrus. 'What can you say? He is a git, after all.'

'Yeah,' nodded Mathayus. 'Just don't bother with him. He's not worth the time.'

Selena gave a half-hearted shrug. 'What's the time now anyway?' she asked the three. 'I want to leave this place,' she grumbled, crossing her arms and huffing.

'It's ten minutes past nine o'clock in the evening,' answered Roderick, checking his wizarding watch. 'Hm, I guess after twenty to thirty minutes we can go. We've already stayed enough. And the fact that the Simmons already announced Beatrice's engagement with her Beauxbation bloke,' he added with an eye roll.

'Too right you are,' nodded Cyrus. 'Ah hello Mrs. Prince,' he greeted with a cordial smile and polite bow as he saw Selena's grandmother Olga approaching them.

'You're Nero's son, Cyrus?' questioned Olga, giving him a brief look before turning to Selena. 'We'll be leaving around the quarter before ten,' she told her. 'You're not drinking too much, I assume?'

'No,' she rolled her eyes. 'I rather drink back at home,' she said under her breath.

Olga nodded approvingly. 'Good, apparating under the influence of alcohol should be frowned upon,' she said. She gave Roderick, Mathayus and Cryus a noted nod before leaving them alone.

'What a strict grandmother,' remarked Roderick, swigging his glass full of Firewhiskey in his hand.

'Most grandmothers are,' corrected Mathayus him.

The four continued to make short and long conversations, ranging from the nonsense issues up to the happenings at Hogwarts that either one of them hadn't heard. They congratulated Beatrice and her fiancé who passed them by for their engagement (it was necessary since the two were the highlight of tonight's event), and continued hanging out together until the time struck to nine forty-five. 'Thank Merlin,' said Selena.

'Good for you that you get to leave first than the rest of us,' scowled Roderick. He was informed by his older brother (who was in the same year as Lucius Malfoy) that they would be leaving for another hour.

'Yeah and you arrived here thirty minutes before us,' supplied Mathayus. 'That's rather unfair.'

'Shove it, you two,' Selena rolled her eyes at them. 'It's not my fault if Olga wanted to take her time in making herself and I "presentable" which I didn't want to in the first place.'

'Well, your grandmother's calling for you now,' noted Cyrus. 'See you next semester,' he added with a small grin.

'Same here,' chorused Roderick and Mathayus.

'As do I,' said Selena, the corner of her lips twitching upwards. 'Bye,' she gave them a short bow for formality's sake, turned away and made her way towards Olga who was standing a few feet away from the entrance door.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Here's the latest chapter. Nyah I'm so sorry for keeping you guys waiting.<strong>_

_**Same reasons for not updating: Work, Siblings using the PC too long, and making comics which you can see at **__**.com**_

_**I'm trying to finish the **__**Reading Time: Harry Potter Book 5**__** so after this chapter, I'll be stopping making the chapter again as to give more time to my other story. After that, I'll be focusing on the other story **__**The Unknown Weasley**__** which is almost reaching its end of the first part (three or four more chapters really).**_

_**So yeah, that's it for now. Hope you liked this chapter! (Sirius really likes saying Bloody Hell xDDD)  
><strong>_


	13. Chapter 13

Days had gone by and it was already January. The weather was still stifling cold with the occasional snowfall, but it was otherwise pleasant. Selena suddenly woke up groggily from her sleep, feeling the faint sunlight coming through the window.

'Wake up Selena,' came Olga's voice. 'You've slept more than enough.'

'Give me thirty more minutes,' grumbled Selena, covering herself with the blanket. In Olga's response, the blanket vanished revealing her in pajamas (she adamantly refused to wear a nightgown). 'It's still the holidays, school doesn't come back in three days,' she groaned, stuffing a pillow over her face.

'So sleeping is more important than meeting your own mother?' Olga raised an eyebrow.

Selena sat up on her bed, giving her a disbelieving look. 'She's here?'

'No,' her grandmother answered. 'She sent a letter asking if she could meet up with you at Diagon Alley,' she regarded her for a moment and continued, 'but since you prefer your sleep rather than meeting her, I should tell her you're not interested -'

'I'm going to meet up with her in an hour,' said Selena, leaving the bed and running straight inside the bathroom first and shutting the door behind her.

* * *

><p>A burst of green flames erupted from the fireplace and Selena appeared. She removed the soot off her clothes with her wand before stepping out of the fireplace. She gave a short nod to Tom the barman and went to the back of the building. Selena tapped the bricks with her wand and took a step back as the brick wall moved by itself to make a passageway.<p>

She scanned around the area and finally found her mother standing beside Flourish and Blotts. 'Mother,' she said softly as she approached the sullen-looking woman.

Eileen glanced up and her expression changed, her face adorned with a smile. 'Selena,' she said. 'You're looking quite well,' she noted, her hands running through her daughter's hair after embracing her. 'How are you? Are you treating mother well?'

She nodded curtly, her gaze moving from her face to her feet. 'You're not eating much,' she said bluntly. 'He didn't hurt you, did he?' she questioned stiffly, her eyes narrowing.

'No, of course not,' said Eileen. 'Your father is doing fine -'

'Are you hungry? I know a restaurant at Muggle London that serves good pasta,' Selena interrupted her as she took her mother's hand. 'We should go.'

Eileen blinked but smiled sadly, knowing too well that Selena (and Severus as her former identity) would never forgive her father for the abuse and hurt he did to both of them. 'Yes, it's almost lunchtime.' They left Diagon Alley and entered Muggle London where they hailed a cab to arrive to the restaurant Selena mentioned (they weren't in a rush so they didn't apparate there). Selena ordered almost everything in the menu for the two of them (Eileen couldn't help but chuckle; there was one thing that hadn't changed in Selena from Severus and that was her eating capacity). 'So, did mother tried to introduce you to a fine pureblood gentleman?' asked the mother casually.

Selena choked in her drink before throwing an irritated glare at her. 'No,' she said. 'Which I'm glad because I might commit suicide if that were to happen.'

'But she will,' Eileen reminded her. 'You're eligible to any available pureblood gentleman. You're a Prince.'

'You're also one,' pointed out Selena. 'But you chose a scumbag in the form of Tobias.' She finished darkly. 'And besides, I know that she won't present me to some blokes out there until I am a fully-fledged lady.' She said, mentally scowling at the thought.

Eileen wanted to reprimand her for calling Tobias that but stopped herself. 'Selena, I know that you're still not used to being a…well, that,' she considered, 'but you have to accept it one way or another that you are a young lady who will become a woman in a couple of years. You will get engaged to a man from a respectable pureblood family and be wed to him.'

Selena froze at the words her mother released. The words engagement and marriage horrified her to the point of shuddering and despising it. 'I know that,' she scowled. 'The very idea of it disgusts me to no end.'

'You'll just have to get used to it,' she said simply.

They said no more about the topic as they ate the food they ordered, which relieved Selena because it was becoming too awkward. Selena paid the bill (in her insistence despite her mother's protest) and the two left the restaurant in lighter spirits. 'Where do you want to go now?' she asked her.

'I don't mind going anywhere,' smiled Eileen. 'How about you?'

Selena shrugged. 'I'm not exactly an outdoor person, you know that mother. But let's go to the park,' she suggested slowly. 'I'm sure there's less people right now.' They went off to an empty alley a block away from where they stood and apparated with their hands grasped together. With a small pop, they appeared in an empty lot. 'No one there?' asked Selena quietly.

'None,' Eileen shook her head. 'Let's go, dear.' They walked for a couple of minutes until they finally reached to their destination. As Selena speculated, the park was less occupied than usual, with only a couple of people walking by. 'It sure brings back a lot of memories, isn't it?'

Selena watched two Muggle children, one boy and girl, building a snowman not far from them. 'Yeah, I suppose.'

'Have you tried to speak to Lily?' said Eileen inquiringly. 'Oh don't give me that look, I always know that you've been missing her since that day,' she said wryly to her daughter who sported an incredulous look on her face. 'Well?'

'I did speak to her,' she mumbled.

'Did she recognize you?'

'If she did, she wouldn't be speaking to me until now,' said Selena gloomily. 'No, she doesn't know that I was Severus Snape nor I'm going to tell her about it. I don't want to risk it,' she said finally, looking away.

Eileen watched her steadily and asked again. 'Do you still have feelings for her?'

Selena stiffened at the question given to her but knew nonetheless that she could not hide anything from her mother. She was all she had when she was just Severus Snape. 'I…don't know anymore,' she answered truthfully. 'I know I still do care for her,' she added. 'I -' she stopped and a thought entered her mind. ' – I can't believe I'm expressing my feelings to someone else,' she blurted out.

'You just realized it now?' chuckled her mother lightly. 'I'm surprised that you answered most of my questions.'

Selena scowled at her. 'This isn't happening,' she said more to herself than to her mother, 'I'm actually talking about my _feelings._' She shook her head furiously. 'This is the female hormones' fault, I'm sure of it.'

They talked a bit longer until it was past three in the afternoon. Both of them decided to go to Diagon Alley as the last place to spend the day together and apparating there, they went straight to the Apothecary shop. Selena bought a couple of potion ingredients that she needed, as well as some basic necessity potions such as Pepper-Up potions, Cough Draughts, Blood Replenishing Potions (she thought her mother would need it just in case), and others. As they left the shop, Selena's friends in the form of Cyrus and Roderick greeted them.

'Oi Elena,' called Roderick with a lopsided grin. 'Been out shopping?'

'This is hardly shopping,' Selena rolled her eyes before nodding shortly towards Cyrus.

'Good evening Mrs. Snape,' greeted Cyrus politely to Eileen.

'And good evening to you, Cyrus,' smiled Eileen. 'How are you?'

'I'm doing well,' he replied. 'If you're wondering where's Mat, he's at home with a cold,' he told Selena.

'A cold? Why?' she asked curiously.

'He and this idiot -' Roderick opened his mouth and shouted "Oi!" '- made a bet against each other and whoever loses should run out in the cold in their pants,' he explained shortly.

'Typical of you two to make ridiculous stunts,' scoffed Selena. 'Why didn't he take any Pepper-Up Potions?'

'They just ran out – both Mr. And Mrs. Mulciber are on a vacation somewhere in Southern Europe,' Roderick informed her. 'So he owled us and asked if we could buy some for him.' He shrugged, but he glanced over her and a sly grin appeared on his face. 'So, did you like the present I sent you?'

'That reminds me,' Selena whipped out her wand and hexed Roderick on spot. Bats suddenly appeared from Roderick's nose and began attacking him on the face. 'That's what you get for giving me _those_ as a Christmas present.' She sneered at him. It was quite embarrassing for her on Christmas day when she opened the presents she received from her friends and family. Cyrus had given her a book called _Curses: A Development in Time_, a set full of expensive scented parchments with self-inking eagle quill, a collection of the most expensive perfumes from her grandmother Olga, and a handmade scarf and mittens from her mother. Roderick's, however, wasn't something that pleased Selena. It went the complete opposite: he gave her a two pairs of lacy lingerie, one black and one green with a card that said 'They're expandable so you don't need to worry if it fits you. Signed, Roderick'.

'Argh! Geroff me!' yelled Roderick, trying and failing to cover his face.

Cyrus chuckled. 'I told you she won't take it lightly,' he said casually. 'Well, we should be going,' he told them formally. 'See you again in three days,' he said to Selena before turning to leave. 'Oh, will you remove the spell on him? It's quite bothersome.'

'No,' said Selena flatly.

'Oh come on!' howled Roderick. 'I'll give you another present that you like! Just get these ruddy bats _off me!_'

'All right,' she removed the spell from him and said, 'You better give me a better one or else,' she said but smiled a bit too sweetly at him. 'See you in three days,' Selena bid him and Cyrus and left with her mother walking beside her. 'Git,' she scowled.

'Was the gift he sent you that bad?' asked Eileen curiously.

'You wouldn't want to know,' said Selena darkly. She noticed a sly grin playing on her mother's face and demanded, 'What's with that look?'

'I was just thinking how you and Roderick would look lovely together,' chuckled Eileen.

Selena gaped at her. 'Ugh! That's below the belt,' she protested. 'I can't believe you thought of that! How could you?' she shuddered as the words of her mother slowly seeped into her mind. An image of her and Roderick closing in, their lips apart by the few inches appeared and Selena couldn't help but yelp. 'Look what you have done! You scarred me for life, mother,' she scowled. 'I hate you, I really do.'

Eileen simply laughed. 'I love you too, Selena dear.'

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yeah, I know I'm supposed to post an updated chapter on the other story I have but I really want to speedy things up in this story. I want more crazy things to happen to SelenaSeverus. You'll see when I posted them teehee~  
><strong>_

_**Hm, Selena/Severus is a bit girly here, noh? Well, let's just say that she's beginning to embrace her inner feminine side. And girls do tend to talk about their feelings that Selena/Severus is not excluded in this. I just wanted to make some mother-daughter moment so yeah, here it is. There's nothing much in this chapter, to be honest. It's just merely a filler for the next chapter because another thing will happen. Yep, that's all I can say. Next chapter will be about them at Hogwarts and more stuff will come. Oh and the Marauders will pop in.**_

_**Please review and thanks!  
><strong>_


	14. Chapter 14

The whistle from the train blew loudly across the train station, signaling everyone that it was time to leave. Students of all ages bid their families and relatives before boarding inside the train. Selena was already inside thirty minutes before eleven, occupying in one compartment at the right end of train. She couldn't wait to go back to Hogwarts; she enjoyed staying at the Prince manor, but it could not compare to Hogwarts that she considered as her first home.

She was reading the book Cyrus had given her on Christmas when the door slid open, revealing her friends. 'I expected you'll be here,' commented Cyrus, sitting opposite of her. Mathayus sat beside Selena while Roderick on Cyrus's side.

'Less people go here and you know that,' said Selena without looking up. 'Feeling well, Mat?' she asked, surprising Mathayus.

'Yeah,' he nodded. 'I feel much better.'

'You wouldn't have gotten it if you didn't get into that stupid bet with the git -' she said indifferently as she flipped a page. She still hasn't forgiven Roderick for the gifts he gave her.

Roderick shrunk a bit. 'Oh come on Selena,' he pleaded. 'It was a joke, really,' he rummaged through his pocket inside his robes and took out a small parcel. Pointing his wand at it, he said, '_Engorgio_,' and the parcel grew until it was in its former size. 'Here's the present I've promised,' he said, giving it to her.

Selena gave him a beady look before accepting the parcel. She unwrapped the parcel and her eyes widened. 'You – you -' she stammered. 'This is _rare!_' On her lap was an old book that was actually a potions book written by one of the most celebrated potions masters in the world. 'How on Merlin's moldy pants did you get a hold of this?'

'My family has a number of contacts outside England,' said Roderick with a grin on his face. 'So, you like it?'

'I like it? Of course I do,' said Selena matter-of-factly, giving him an are-you-mental look. 'This one has over fifty copies worldwide, which is something I consider a treasure.'

Both Cyrus and Mathayus snickered while Roderick drew a relieved sigh. 'It seems that you already got her forgiveness,' noted Cyrus. 'You could've given me something like this,' he added with a slight frown.

'What? Didn't you like what I've given you?' asked Roderick, raising an eyebrow.

'It's useless,' said Cyrus bluntly.

Roderick had an offended look on his face. 'No, it's not useless. You're such an ungrateful mate,' he huffed, crossing his arms in defense.

'What did Rick give you?' asked Selena in mild interest.

'He gave me a _Muggle_ pornographic magazine,' sneered Cyrus, shooting glares at Roderick. 'Imagine, a pureblood Slytherin buying a Muggle magazine as a present to a fellow pureblood.'

'You didn't complain about this earlier!' protested Roderick, pointing incredulously at him. 'And besides, though I greatly dislike Muggles, I can't deny they made sex more interesting than ours,' he said thoughtfully. 'Shame the pictures don't move, really.'

Both Selena and Cyrus wore disgusted expressions as Mathayus shook his head. 'You're incorrigible,' said Selena to him.

They didn't much talk after with Selena engrossed in reading the book, Cyrus taking a small nap by leaning against the window with his left hand supporting his head, and Roderick and Mathayus playing Exploding Snap and among other things. Around noon, they bought some sweets from the trolley lady (Selena woke Cyrus up) and greeted some of their fellow Housemates who passed by their compartment. The third time the door opened, Regulus entered. 'Hullo you four,' he greeted.

'Hi Reg,' greeted everyone.

'So what brings you to our hidden lair?' asked Roderick in his spooky and exaggerated Transylvanian accent. The others rolled their eyes at him.

'Nothing wrong, is there?' Regulus merely raised an eyebrow before sitting between him and Cyrus. 'Hey Sev,' Selena scowled and shot him a hard glare, 'I couldn't send your present through owl – you know how nosy my family is,' he sighed. 'Especially my _dear, old_ brother.'

Selena's scowl deepened. 'Don't mention that scumbag here,' she hissed.

'Sorry,' said Regulus. 'Anyway, here's your present,' he handed her a small box. 'Go on, open it.'

She opened the small box and took out a silver necklace with a transparent teardrop hanging loosely on the end. 'You gave me a necklace?' she asked, both of her eyebrows raised.

'Well, you are a female after all,' said Regulus while the others chuckled. 'And it seems that the others have given you what I thought earlier.'

'What can it do?' wondered Mathayus. 'I mean surely you won't just buy any ordinary necklace.'

'True,' he nodded. 'I had that one owled from France,' everyone stared at him, 'it has three uses like it can detect someone lying to you and it'll grow warm, then it can block minor to moderate hexes or jinxes, and the last one's a bit cheesy but it can read the wearer's mood.'

'You mean like a mood ring?' Selena said, remembering the Muggle rings that were being sold like hotcakes few years ago.

'Possibly whatever you mean,' shrugged the younger Black. 'Red means anger, Green means jealousy, Blue is sadness, Pink is embarrassment or shyness, Yellow means happiness, and there's some other colors. There's a parchment in that box so you can just read it.'

'That's an okay necklace,' regarded Cyrus, glancing at the necklace in Selena's hand. 'Although I have to admit the last one is a bit tacky but otherwise useful.'

'How can reading someone else's mood is good?' questioned Selena.

'We can tell what you're feeling so it's like a warning to us,' he said to her simply. 'You females are hard to understand, to be quite exact.' The rest of the males inside the compartment nodded dutifully.

Selena rolled her eyes. 'You forget, I used to be one of you blokes.'

'Yeah, but that's all in the past, you're now Selena Prince, not Seve-' pointed out Roderick but he couldn't continue what he was saying because Cyrus cast him a Silencing Charm.

'Don't say it here,' hissed Selena. She pulled her hair on one side and wore the necklace, earning questioning looks from the boys.

'You're actually going to wear that?' said Mathayus, amazed.

'There's nothing wrong with it,' retorted Selena. 'And besides, it is rather useful with the first two attributes, not the last one,' she told him. She tucked the necklace inside her blouse, completely hidden from view. 'Anyway, thanks for the present.' She said to Regulus.

'It's all right,' said Regulus. 'You gave me the top broomstick care kit, it's really good.'

When the sun was about to set, the Hogwarts Express finally arrived at Hogsmeade station. Everyone inside clambered down, happy that they finally arrived. Regulus already parted from the four shortly before the stop and was with his own circle of friends. Selena walked leisurely when she felt someone collided her by the shoulder. She stumbled but Cyrus and Roderick supported her on time and when she looked up, her eyes narrowed. In front of her were the Marauders, laughing and joking as if they didn't have a care in the world. She went to grab her wand from her robes but Cyrus stopped her. 'Don't stop me – just let me hex him right now -' growled Selena.

'No,' said Cyrus calmly. 'Don't act rashly. You're a Slytherin, not a filthy Gryffindor.'

She glanced toward him, staring deeply into his dark eyes. She nodded slowly. 'You have a point,' she said. 'We're going to get them back.' She finished with a malicious grin.

'That's the spirit,' grinned Roderick, patting her on the back a bit too roughly. 'Although it's a bit shallow attacking them for what they did to you just now, but considering what happened at the Simmons's Ball, let's include that.'

'Come on, let's go,' said Mathayus and the four moved on.

* * *

><p>'I just saw what you did, Padfoot,' said Remus disapprovingly to his friend.<p>

'What ever do you mean by that, Moony?' asked Sirius in mock-wonder. The Marauders were already riding a carriage on their way back to the castle; the moment they were in, Remus said it.

'Don't act dumb,' the young werewolf said to him. 'You knocked her off on purpose,' he said sternly. 'I don't know what your problem is with her, but it's not right.'

'Are you defending her?' asked James in mild interest to Remus.

'No, but I believe it's not right to treat someone like that,' said Remus firmly. 'It's a good thing she didn't hex you right after or we'll have to carry you to the Hospital Wing. But that's beside the point, why did you do that?'

'Never you mind,' scowled Sirius, crossing his arms. 'She started it.' He muttered under his breath but Remus heard him perfectly.

'You're impossible,' sighed Remus. 'You know, there's a saying among Muggles: "What comes around, comes around".'

'I think I've heard that from Lily -' mused James.

'Eavesdropper,' stage-whispered Sirius, earning a glare from James. 'What? It's true.'

* * *

><p>The next few days passed by and Remus's words about female Slytherin taking revenge on Sirius seemed farfetched which Peter and James thought as well but Remus knew that a Slytherin would always strike back ten times worse when the target least expected it. And it did. On the eighth day since the return from the Christmas holidays, something happened to Sirius.<p>

It happened during Potions when the seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins were told to concoct a Hallucination potion. When Slughorn told the whole class to give him a flash of their made potion, Sirius let out a wail, catching the attention of the people inside.

'Nice look you have there, Black,' smirked Selena, giving the Gryffindor a fleeting glance.

It was clean and shiny. Sirius's soft black hair fell out, even his eyebrows that it made him look weird-looking. Then red spots scattered across his face, neck and hands and it occurred to everyone that he had them all over his body. Both the Gryffindors and Slytherins stared at him in incredulity before laughing uproariously at the sight. Even his friends James and Peter were roaring in laughter. Remus, on the other hand, had his shoulders shaking and was trying and failing to control himself from laughing at his friend. Adding more the hysteria was that one of the students, who forgot to put away the fire from the cauldron filled with his potion, began to boil uncontrollably until it exploded. Half of the students managed to duck on the time but the others, especially Sirius, didn't and got the receiving end.

More laughter was added to the chaos when the students who got hit with the potion began to act weirdly and funnily since they are already under the influence of the Hallucination potion. 'Get away from me, Prongs! I'm not interested in _you_ that way!' hollered Sirius as he tried to fend himself from James who tried to bring him to the Hospital Wing, along with Peter and Remus.

'Merlin, that is the most hilarious thing I've ever seen in my entire life,' said Roderick gleefully as he and his friends walked out from the dungeons.

'Excellent spellwork you did there, Selena,' said Cyrus, grinning at the female Slytherin.

'All in a days' work,' said Selena coolly. 'Black deserved it. I do have to thank Longbottom for leaving his potion unattended – it made everything much better than I thought it would.'

The prank against Sirius Black and the potions incident spread like wildfire and for once in a lifetime, the most sought-after wizard was now a laughing stock. And Sirius Black didn't like it one bit. 'She's going to pay for this,' said Sirius through gritted teeth as he entered inside the dormitory and slamming the door with force.

'You're taking it too seriously,' said Remus to him, putting the book down and giving him a steady look. 'How sure are you that it's her -?'

'I just know,' hissed Sirius, grabbing his book and throwing it out of the window.

Remus scowled. 'Padfoot! You can't just do that!' He took out his wand, summoned his book back and repaired the broken window.

'You know Pads, I have to agree with Moony on this one,' said James as he entered inside and standing in front of his best mate. 'You shouldn't think about it too much,' he said but Sirius took no notice. 'This happened to you a couple of times years ago -'

'This is different,' he growled. 'No one messes with Sirius Orion Black and she's going to regret it, I swear on Merlin's bloody rotten bloomers.'

Remus couldn't help but sigh. Peter, who kept himself quiet during the exchange, said to himself, 'This is going to be messy.'

And so Sirius Black kept his word. He retaliated with a vengeance a week after the fiasco which shook the Hogwarts halls and Selena taking a huge blow from it. Selena didn't realize what he had done until the spell lifted from her. Her friends tried to calm her down but it was futile since she was experiencing the time of the month. 'Don't let him get you,' said Cyrus seriously as he grabbed Selena by the arm to restrain her.

'Let me go,' snarled Selena as she tried and failed to yank herself from his grip. 'Oh just let me hex him to pieces – I'm going to show him -' They were at the fifth floor in one of the empty classrooms where they could talk freely without anyone eavesdropping on them.

'You are not thinking well,' said Roderick to her. 'You've got to calm down first -'

'Don't tell me what to do!' she screamed at him in anger. 'I don't care! He's going to get it! I've been letting his stupidity and arrogance slide far too long! No one messes with me -'

'But he did,' interrupted Cyrus, not letting her go. 'Listen to us, Selena – you're going to get yourself in trouble -'

'Didn't you hear me? _I don't care!_' she yelled furiously.

Mathayus stared at her, alarmed. 'Oh dear,' he said in slight awe and fear.

'You two – let me go – I'm going to show him who's he's messing with – I may be Selena Prince but I am still Severus Snape who knows a lot more spells and jinxes than everyone in this blasted school would ever know! I'm still Severus Snape who made them Marauders' lives more problems than everyone could have ever done and I am a hundred times better than they are!' she shouted in such passion.

'But like you said just now, you are Selena Prince,' said Roderick firmly. 'You and Severus are one and the same person but right now, you are in the eyes on the public, are a witch who is the granddaughter to Olga Prince and heiress of the Prince fortune. Severus Snape is dead.'

Selena struggled to let herself free but after a moment, she stopped. 'You don't understand,' she said throatily, panting slightly. 'You don't know how it feels like to be like a target to them for the past six years and let me tell you, it wasn't a walk in a meadow -'

'We know that -' began Mathayus.

'No, you don't,' said Selena. 'You don't know – it's hard -' then beads of tears started forming from the corners of her eyes.

Cyrus widened in shock upon seeing them, unconsciously letting her go. Roderick also saw the tears forming and was now gaping like a fish. 'Ele, don't cry -' said Roderick soothingly but it only made things worse.

'I am _not_ crying!' denied Selena, her eyes now watery. She quickly turned around and rubbed her eyes furiously on her robes.

'Of course you aren't,' said Cyrus, shooting Roderick a glare. 'You are just -'

'- having a rough day,' finished Mathayus solemnly. 'I know what will make you feel better,' he said.

'What?' growled Selena.

'A nice good meal from the Kitchens,' he said seriously. 'And we can ask the House-elves to make us a huge chocolate cake for us -'

'You mean for you,' pointed out Cyrus as the corner of his lips twitched upward. 'You're the only one out of the four of us who likes chocolate. But, your idea is good,' he said and turned to Selena. 'We should eat. You know it'll calm you down almost like when you're making potions.'

Roderick nodded. 'Yeah, in fact, I'm feeling mighty hungry right now. Let's go now.'

'Come, Selena,' said Cyrus as he reached out his hand to her.

Selena gave him a glare but walked on, not accepting his hand. 'Fine, let's eat,' she said tersely as she followed Roderick and Mathayus out of the classroom.

Cyrus couldn't help but lightly and stepped out of the classroom. But as the four walked away, they didn't notice someone standing a few feet away from the classroom, standing and watching the four in shock and realization.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And this is where I end this updated chapter. <strong>_

_**I am very sorry if I took so long to update this story. I admit that I had this writer's block going on but for the past few days, it's been nagging me and I couldn't help but make this chapter for you readers. I know it's not much but the next one will be, hopefully, better as the person who eavesdropped the conversation will be revealed!**_

_**It's quite obvious who that person be so I'm not going to give any hint.**_

_**Now about Selena/Severus' attitude in this chapter, most specifically at the end, she is having the time on the month and adding anger makes a woman very cranky. And emotional with weird moodswings. I know because I'm female myself.**_

_**Anyway, that'll be all for now. I hope I'll be able to update this quickly!**_


	15. Chapter 15

The tension between Sirius and Selena continued but it lessened as the days passed by due to a certain day that most students, especially the female students, had been expecting to arrive. 'This is making me sick,' scowled Selena as she passed by a couple of fifth year Hufflepuff girls giggling madly about one of them having a date.

'Oh really, Ele?' teased Roderick, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Cyrus said warningly, 'Stop teasing her or you'll get yourself hexed badly.' Mathayus didn't say a word and simply nodded.

'Come off it, Cyrus,' said the blonde offhandedly, waving a hand. 'I'm sure you're excited. It's almost Valentines Day. All girls love it.' he said firmly. It was already February and the whole school was in a buzz since the next Hogsmeade trip would fall on the fourteenth, Valentines Day.

'You really think I like it?' she glared at him. 'It's a stupid day.' It was a lie, of course. When she was Severus Snape, he used to spend that particular day with Lily even though it wasn't a date. But now, the idea of spending the day with a wizard was bizarre to her.

'Sounds like you're upset that no one has ever asked you out,' drawled out Sirius's voice and there he was, walking leisurely with the rest of the Marauders. 'I can't blame the other blokes. You're not even worth the -'

'I suggest you keep your filthy mouth shut, Black,' said Cyrus coldly to the Gryffindor. 'No one asked for your opinion.'

Sirius curled his lips and sneered. 'Defending her, are you Avery? Why don't you ask her to be your date? I think you two look great together -'

'Don't be stupid,' he said coolly, earning a sharp yet calculating look from Selena and bemused looks from both Roderick and Mathayus. 'She's too good to have a date and even I can't even ask her out. Besides, she and I are friends unlike you who think all females are just tools for your entertainment -'

Sirius was about to retort but both James and Remus stopped him. 'Come on, Pad, they're not worth it,' said James in placating tones.

'That's the other way around, Potter,' growled Roderick as he whipped out his wand.

'You think you can beat us -?'

On cue, Lily stepped in with Marlene and Alice behind her. A couple of students were already standing few feet away between the two groups, watching and waiting. 'Don't tell me you're going to duel?' she said testily before glaring at James who gulped.

'I was about to stop them -' said James defensively.

'The hell you are,' snarled Selena. 'You and the rest are disgusting, two-faced, arrogant stupid excuse of wizards I've ever met. Don't even try to make yourself look responsible, everyone in this school knows you're not.'

'Don't talk to him like that!' shouted Sirius.

'That's enough,' said Remus sharply. 'This is getting out of hand.'

As the other students decided to leave the scene, Lily and her friends stood where they were. The Head girl was still giving James a disappointing look and said, 'And I thought you've changed.'

'I am -!' argued James but Lily turned around and walked away. Sighing deeply, he said dejectedly to the others, 'No more arguing. Come on.'

'…that was rather interesting,' said Mathayus finally as he watched two groups move away from each other.

'Understatement,' scowled Selena before trudging angrily. 'I'm this close to hexing Black.'

'Don't mind him,' said Roderick. 'He's a huge git.'

She kept on walking but she suddenly stopped and faced Cyrus who gave her a curious look. 'Did you really what you said earlier?'

Cyrus knew what she was referring to and chuckled. 'Of course I am,' he said. 'You're too good to dating with any bloke here. And besides, even if I asked you out, I doubt you'll say yes to me. We're mates.'

'Oh,' she nodded before walking again.

'What was that?' whispered Mathayus to Roderick.

The blonde simply shrugged. 'Don't ask me. I don't know how a mind of a female works.'

* * *

><p>'Why do you always have to pick a fight against Prince?' grumbled James as he stormed inside the seventh year dormitory and flopped himself on his four-poster bed. 'Look what you did. Evans hates me again.'<p>

'What's the deal? She always hates you -' said Sirius without interest, entering the dormitory with Remus and Peter behind him.

'You don't know!' he said angrily. 'For the past few weeks, she and I were talking without any shouting matches or rows – do you even know how hard it is for me to reach that kind of scenario? Of course not! You were busy snogging girls left and right!' sighing, he said slowly, 'Really Sirius, you just don't know why I'm like this. You haven't really fancied someone seriously – no pun.'

'James has a fair point,' piped up Peter before Sirius could even say anything. 'You don't see what James sees.'

'Don't talk smart, Peter,' scowled Sirius. 'Look mate, I'm sorry if I butchered it up for you but really, how long are you going to pin on Evans? She's not giving you the time of day.'

James groaned and covered his ears. 'Not this speech again,' he said.

'Come on, why don't you just ask someone else who will appreciate you more than her?' insisted Sirius, raising his voice and hoping the messy-haired Gryffindor would hear him.

'Not listening!' sang James, still covering his ears with his hands.

'I'm not telling you to drop you whatever-your-attraction is to Evans,' he said exasperatedly.

'And what exactly are you trying to tell to James, Sirius?' questioned Remus tiringly, watching the scene from where he sat.

'That he should at least give himself some bit of fun even it is not what he really wants,' he said honestly. 'If Evans is really the one for James, then the two of them will be together no matter what. But right now, that's not happening. Come on mate, just let her go for a bit and think for yourself first, yeah?'

James slowly put down his hands and stared at him. 'I'd never thought you have that side,' he said before earning a light blow from Sirius. 'Oi! That hurts!'

'Right,' Sirius rolled his eyes. 'So, what do you say?'

'I'll do that,' said James. 'But,' he continued as he saw Sirius who was about to do a jig on spot, 'you have to stop harassing Prince for a week. No insults, hexes, pranks, or anything of the sort. If you can do that, then I'll ask someone else this Valentines Day.'

Sirius grinned widely. 'You got yourself a deal.'

'That ended well than I expected,' mused Remus but he became thoughtful as a memory entered his mind. 'I have to think about that, huh.'

'Were you saying something, Remus?' asked Peter in wonder.

'Nothing really.'

* * *

><p>The following five days, Selena expected something suspicious would happen since there was no hexing or insults from Sirius hurling at her. She was on high alert, keeping her wand close to her whenever she was out, with or without her friends. 'Something happened, I just know it,' she growled during lunchtime, eyeing on her plate first to see if there was any prank hidden.<p>

'Do you really think so?' mused Cyrus as he piled his plate with bacon and mash potatoes.

Selena rolled her eyes. 'Of course I am,' she said resolutely before taking a bite from her toast laden with marmalade.

'Maybe Potter has something to do with it,' shrugged Roderick, grabbing a goblet to fill it up with pumpkin juice. 'He's the leader of that runt group.'

'Rick's right, just look at Black,' nodded Mathayus, gesturing over to the Gryffindor table. 'He looks…so tamed. Like a dog.'

The others snorted. 'A mangy mutt, you mean.' Corrected Selena before taking a short glance to where the Marauders were sitting. All four of them were eating and talking amongst themselves until she noticed something. From where she sat, she saw Sirius whispering something to James and gesturing over to one direction. James looked somehow hesitant but looked resolved the second after before standing up.

'Anything worth watching?' asked Roderick in mild interest.

'I'm not sure…' responded Selena slowly, her eyes glued on James. 'But something strange is -'

Cyrus eyed on the scene and said, 'There is.'

James walked his way to the entrance hall where a couple of students including Lily and her friends were seen getting through. Selena and the others expected the Head boy to approach the fiery redhead Gryffindor seventh year but to their surprise, also Lily and others, James passed her by without much of a glance and went over to the next girl who was also a redhead but in a lighter shade.

'Oh don't tell me -' said Roderick, a smirk appearing on his face.

'That seems to be case,' snorted Mathayus before chowing down on his food again.

In less than thirty minutes, news spread out across Hogwarts that James Potter was no longer pinning after Lily Evans since he asked out Hufflepuff seventh year Rosemary McMillian, younger sibling of Edward MacMillian who graduated three years ago. 'That doesn't make any sense,' said Selena while she and the others walked to Herbology class.

'It doesn't but I couldn't care less about it,' shrugged Cyrus as he ran his fingers through his smooth hair. 'And besides, why do you care what's happening to them?'

'I -' She began to argue but stopped after considering his question. 'You're right. Why do I even bother why that happened?'

'Because you're a female and females like to gossip?' said Roderick helpfully before earning a hex from her. 'Ow! Why the bloody hell did you do that for?' he scowled while massaging his arm tenderly.

'I suggest you shut your mouth, Pucey,' said Selena, narrowing her eyes and tucking her wand in her robes from view. 'Anyway, shouldn't you worry about getting a date for the next Hogsmeade trip? There's only three days left.'

'Nah, I'll be able to snag one,' said the blonde Slytherin breezily. 'How about you Cyrus, Mathayus?'

'No one's cropping up in my mind yet,' answered Cyrus.

Mathayus piped up, 'I'd rather sleep the whole day rather than ask some girls out and just to listen to them talk about other people's lives and whatnot for the rest of the day.'

'And don't bother asking me,' snapped Selena. 'I have better things to do than be with someone.'

The three boys stared at her. 'Oh really?' said Roderick sceptically.

Selena glared at them. 'Don't give me that look. Of course not,' she said dismissively, turning away and walking in surprising speed to the greenhouses.

'Do you believe her? I don't,' said Mathayus.

'Cheers to that,' both Roderick and Cyrus said in perfect unison.

* * *

><p>Lily sat in the farthest corner of the library, surrounded by towering books stacked together that it was almost impossible to see her. Her face was down, poring herself on a heavy, old and thick book. If someone walked by, they would hear her muttering a number of things with words '- couldn't care less about Potter -' or 'He can date anyone he likes -'.<p>

'Lily?' asked Selena cautiously, standing behind her with a furrowed expression.

The Head girl snapped her head and looked up, her gaze meeting Selena's. 'Oh! Selena, I didn't hear you call me -'

'I can tell,' she said dryly as she sat down beside her. 'Something's distracting you lately?'

'Me? Of course not,' the redhead Gryffindor shook her head. 'Nothing's distracting me, not at all. In fact, I'm very much pleased – I mean really, Potter's no longer bothering me -' she said but when she realised what she let out, she flushed deeply and added hastily, '- that doesn't mean anything! I am very happy that things turned out this way. Don't you think so?' finished Lily, panting slightly.

Selena stared at her incredulously, unsure what to say. 'Definitely it's great news,' she said after a moment. 'That huge prat's not going to ask you out every single time you're together.'

Lily's expression was unreadable for a second but plastered a smile on her face. 'Yes, it definitely is.' The two studied together and chatted among other things until it landed on Selena's hated topic of the month. 'So, have you got a date for Valentines' day?'

The dark-haired Slytherin struggled not to roll her eyes and scowl deeply but said shortly, 'No. I'm not interested in that sort.'

'Are you sure? It's going to be -'

'No, I'm not. Honestly, I have better things to do than date with a wizard whose brain has the same capacity as a Flobberworm.' Said Selena flatly. 'How about you? Do you have a date?' She didn't like to think that Lily would go out with anyone. It was weird that she was no longer Severus Snape who loved Lily Evans dearly but as Selena Prince, she still couldn't stand the thought of her with someone else she believed was unworthy.

'I…haven't,' she said slowly with a faint frown on her expression. 'I was, well, I thought – oh hi Remus,' Lily stopped, moving her gaze and smiling brightly at Remus Lupin who was merely passing by.

'Ah Lily,' he noted with a nod and a smile. 'And you two, Prince.' He added, gesturing toward her with more caution.

Selena merely glared at him.

Lily knew the tension between the two and said hastily, 'Right, why don't we all study in peace?' Remus settled himself sitting on Lily's right while Selena was on the left side. The three didn't speak at the moment since the heavy atmosphere was still weighing on them and Lily tried her best to act as if nothing happened but couldn't. She let out a sigh and said, 'Can we please have some truce here while we're at the library? The two of you aren't really emitting positive feelings and it's really distracting.'

'It would've been better if Lupin leaves.' said Selena through gritted teeth. 'He's no different than -'

Remus cut across her and said, 'Excuse me but I am not like James and Sirius. We're not born in the same pea pod.'

'Could've fooled me,' she sneered. 'What I hate the most are pretentious people like you. Stop acting like you're a saint because you're not.'

'Stop it you two,' said Lily in a quiet with firm voice. 'I don't want to take any sides – it doesn't matter who started the brawl or hexing, but the fact remains that you two need to start acting like adults. We're seventeen going eighteen. We should know better how to act properly. So please,' she continued as she gave the two looks, 'Just set aside your…differences and make truce. Even it's only here in the library.'

Both Selena and Remus exchanged doubtful looks but nodded shortly. 'Truce then,' said Remus but kept on eyeing Selena closely.

'Just for you, Lily,' sighed Selena before glaring at Remus again.

Lily looked relieved. 'Thank Merlin,' she said. 'Now, let's continue…' After an hour or so, the three of them finally stood up from their seats. 'Well, that wasn't so bad, was it?' she said with a smile. The dark-haired Slytherin decided not to answer and half-shrugged as a response. Remus, on the other hand, gave a weak smile in return. 'I'll be going back to the common room. See you around Selena,' she said to her before walking away. 'You coming back, Remus?'

'I think I will,' said Remus slowly before glancing toward Selena's direction again. 'Right.'

As the two Gryffindors walked away and chatting animatedly, Selena breathed. 'Just a few more months and everything will be over,' she muttered to herself. She figured she should go out of the castle to have some fresh air and also to cool her head for a bit. Few minutes later, she arrived at the Quidditch stands where no one was sight. She sat at the topmost seats and lied down, staring at the azure sky while feeling the cool wind.

The only sound she could hear was the wind blowing and it made her calm and slightly drowsy that she closed her eyes for a moment. After what seemed to be an hour, she heard a familiar voice speaking to her. 'Having a good nap, Selena?'

Selena opened her eyes and saw Cyrus standing over her with a faint smile on his face. 'I was but then you arrived,' she said dryly.

The other Slytherin chuckled. 'I apologise, then.' He sat down beside her and didn't say a word, watching the surroundings with a thoughtful expression.

'So,' said Selena suddenly, breaking the silence.

'What is it?' responded Cyrus, glancing down at her.

'There's only two days left before that day comes,' she said slowly. 'Have you got a date? Roderick asked out some sixth year Hufflepuff. Typical of him, if you ask me.'

'Actually, I haven't,' he said truthfully. 'There's no one I wanted to ask out.'

'So we're all in the same book as Mathayus.'

'Is it bad?'

'Nope. I think it's nice,' she said simply.

'So no one asked you out on Valentines day?' said Cyrus with an eyebrow raised.

'Is that so hard to wrap up your mind? I really don't –'

'Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?' he asked suddenly and silence fell on them once again.

Selena sat up and stared at him, wondering what was going on with his friend's mind. 'Are you mental? Because if you ask me, I think your head just got -'

'I did not get my head hit against any hard object, thank you,' said Cyrus sarcastically while shaking his head. 'Nor had someone hexed me with a Confundus jinx. I'm not asking you out as a date. It's more of a hang-out. It doesn't matter what the others would think, really.'

She continued to stare at him, watching his expression to see if he was lying but she found none. 'As friends only? Honestly?'

Cyrus grinned. 'Of course. We can ask Mat to join us but I think he's sticking to staying inside the castle and sleep like a log and eat tons of sweets in the Kitchens with the House-elves serving him like royalty.' He saw Selena chortled and chuckled as well. 'Well? Are you going to say yes or no?'

'…alright,' she agreed. 'But only as friends. Goodness others would think otherwise.'

'Like I said, it doesn't matter what they think.'

'True.' They talked other topics and when they realized that the sun was setting down, they decided to go back inside the castle. 'You're not expecting me to dress up like the others for that day, are you?' she questioned him with narrowed eyes as they walked.

Cyrus said cheekily, 'Unless you want to. I'll be very flattered.'

Selena smacked him on the arm as hard as she could. 'Git!' she said to him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry for the long wait! <strong>_

_**If you ask me, the title of this chapter would be 'Dating dates' or something along the lines. I like alliteration ahaha.**_

_**Did anyone expect that Cyrus would ask Selena out on that particular Hogsmeade day? Of course as friends. Hm, what would the others think? I think it's the same as any other 'Muggle' schools to talk about who's dating with who but it's just that both Cyrus and Selena will be going as friends.**_

_**In the next chapter, the Slytherin girls will make their appearance once again. I'm sure they will hear that Selena will be going with Cyrus and they'll think it's their duty to help a fellow Slytherin girl to look 'attractive'. I already feel sorry for Selena/Severus already. Well, that's it for the moment! Something surprising is going to happen in the next happen!**_

_**Also thanks for the reviews! I know this kind of story isn't as popular as Fem!Harry or Fem!Draco lol but that's fine with me.**_


	16. Chapter 16

"Oh Selena!" Beatrice came sprinting inside the dormitory the night before Valentine's day and embraced Selena, who was lounging comfortably on her bed. "I knew it'll happen soon!" The others Slytherin girls namely Isabelle and Elizabeth followed behind with almost the same expression as Beatrice had except it was mixed with amusement.

"You should let her go, Bea." Said Elizabeth. "She's clearly not comfortable."

When Beatrice let go, Selena scooted back with an annoyed look on her face and said, "What's this all about?"

"To shorten the whole scenario, we heard that you are going out to Hogsmeade with Cyrus," said Isabelle Walters. "A good number of girls wanted to be in your shoes so it is worth hearing about."

"Oh yes, you managed to fend him off from Judith Hall from Ravenclaw," nodded Elizabeth. It was well-known that Judith Hall, a girl who liked to get what she wanted, had been eyeing on Cyrus since last year. Fortunately, Cyrus had more sense to avoid her advances with relative ease.

Selena stared at the three of them. "Really? This is what it's all about? He only asked as friends -"

"That's what he said," pointed out Beatrice, sitting on the edge of Selena's four poster bed. "But he's clearly thinking the other way around. Guys don't ask out girls they're not interested in. That's a fact."

The Prince heiress thought she had a point since she was a guy for the past seventeen years but she wouldn't tell her and the others that. "I seriously doubt that Cyrus sees me that way," she snorted derisively. "I know him and his taste in women."

"Which is?" inquired Isabelle in curiosity.

"Not a dunderhead, has wit and uses it effectively, doesn't cry too often, can be independent and is an excellent dancer." she said with a shrug. "Definitely I'm not that person he's looking for." She didn't see the doubtful expressions the others were wearing when she mentioned it.

"Either way, it's our duty to help a fellow Slytherin in need -" said Beatrice as she straightened up.

"What 'in need'? I'm not needing -" protested Selena.

"You'll be thanking us tomorrow, I'm sure of it." said the brunette with a soft titter. "When Cyrus sees you tomorrow, you'll knock his feet off from the floor."

Selena inwardly groaned. _Why is this happening to me? Are you cursing me, Merlin?_

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you asked Elena to Hogsmeade," said Roderick for the umpteenth time, this time as he removed his robes and tossing them on the floor. They were in the dormitory, having eaten dinner from the Great Hall.<p>

"It's not like that," said Cryus irritably. "We're going out as friends."

"Yeah but the rest of the student population will think otherwise," said Mathayus wisely, his attention placed on the contents of his trunk, rummaging his finds to find something. "Everyone knows you can't keep a secret at Hogwarts."

"But Selena's secret is still a secret," reminded Cyrus. "Anyway, I don't see her that way. She's Severus."

"Severus, all right." Nodded Roderick. "Well, I hope good things will only happen to you two tomorrow. G'dnight, then." He was already in his sleeping outfit (only a pair of boxer shorts) and crawled to his bed. He pulled the curtains, covering himself from the others.

"I share his same sentiments, if you ask me." Said Mathayus to Cyrus. "I'll be off to bed. Don't you two make any loud noises tomorrow morning. I like my sleeps long, mind you."

Cyrus chuckled. "I'll place a Silencing Charm around you, just in case."

"Good idea. Thanks mate." After Mathayus finally found what he was looking for (his good old night cap which he claimed was helpful in keeping himself sleeping without being disturbed), the two bid each other goodnight and went off to sleep.

* * *

><p>The following morning, Selena knew it was going to be hell. At exactly seven in the morning, her curtains were pulled apart and Beatrice's voice came calling her to wake up. "Rise and shine, Selena! It's the big day!" she said with enthusiasm.<p>

Her cheery voice caused the others to wake up and Roselyn Brooke from the right end, growled. "Lower your voice! Someone's trying to sleep here!"

"Sorry Rose," apologised Beatrice without much thought. "Up you go. We all have to get ready!"

"It's too early -" groaned Selena as she clung to her pillow and covering face with it. "It's not even a date! Ugh -" she grabbed her wand and muttered some words, which the curtains suddenly shut themselves in reaction, blocking Beatrice from view. "You get yourselves ready! Cyrus wouldn't mind if I'm late –"

"As much as you try to insist it's nothing, there is something." Isabelle's voice drifted. "Anyway Bea, it is a bit too early. I'm sure you need a bit more bed rest, you wouldn't want Francis to see you lacking some sleep."

"All right, you may have a point," relented Beatrice and Selena, as much as she tried to tune out their voices, could imagine the look of disappointment etched on her pretty face. "I am really excited to meet Francis later – I am so pleased that I've met him…"

Selena flicked her wand and the voices dulled. _Thank Merlin for Silencing Charms,_ she thought inwardly as she slept on.

* * *

><p>"So…feeling nervous?" asked Sirius conversationally to James. They were sitting at the edge of the Gryffindor table.<p>

James didn't respond. His mouth was filled with bacon and egg and he was concentrating on chewing them first and swallowing it. When he did, he took a goblet filled with pumpkin juice and drank everything. Sirius quirked an eyebrow at his behaviour. "I'm not even sure, Padfoot." He said slowly, trying to choose his words carefully. "Sure, she's no Lily Evans but I like her enough."

"The first step is the hardest," he said wisely.

"Seriously – no pun, what on earth have you been eating lately?" said the bespectacled Quidditch player doubtfully. "Are you really Padfoot – ow!" his hand flew to the back of his head where Sirius smacked him.

"That's not even funny, Prongslet." Huffed Sirius before munching on his toast. "I'm trying to be helpful, you know. But if you treat me this way, I oughta -"

"What is he moaning about?" said Remus as he arrived. He sat down beside James and pulled a plate near him.

"Lecturing me how I should be grateful to his…assistance," said James while rolling his eyes.

Remus raised an eyebrow at this. "Well, you did agree to his idea." He said with a non-committal shrug, piling his plate with kippers, bacon, toast eggs.

"Hungry, are you?" inquired Sirius, staring at his friend's plate.

"Starving," he said, giving them a weak smile. The others knew what was wrong. In a week's time, it would be full moon. Remus needed all the energy and sleep he could get. "I'll be fine. You know I am."

"You know we'll be there for you. Even little Wormy who's still sleeping in his bed," said James with a smile. He finished the remaining food from his plate and took a second helping until he was sure he was full. "All right, then. I guess I have to get ready," he said while standing up.

"Have fun, mate." Said Sirius to him. "Just enjoy yourself for a bit. Don't get gloomy -"

"Yes, mum -" a piece of bacon flew at his face but James, with his excellent Quidditch skills, caught it with his mouth. "Fanks." He said with a grin before leaving. As he was about to walk upstairs, he saw Lily coming down along with Alice and Marlene. He was startled at first but he relaxed himself. Swallowing the bacon in his mouth, he greeted her casually. "Morning, Evans."

"Oh – hi Potter," responded Lily distractedly, surprised to see him. He nodded in acknowledge trudged upstairs until he was out of sight. She sighed and wondered what was happening to her.

Apparently, her friends what it was. "Are you all right, Lily?" asked Alice, the ever caring one out of the three.

"I – I'm fine," she said with a forced smile. She took a fleeting glance around and her gaze landed on Rosemary McMillian who was sitting at the Hufflepuff table with her friends. For some unknown reason, she felt annoyed. "I am really fine. Let's eat now," she said in a strangely calm voice.

Both Alice and Marline shared a glance but said nothing.

* * *

><p>"It's already past eight!" said Beatrice, pulling the curtains apart once more. She was already dressed and her hair was half-way done. "We don't have much time left!"<p>

"Whu – argh!" screamed Selena as Beatrice pulled her blanket from her. "Just leave me alone!"

"You – are – missing – a lot!" she insisted. After a whole minute of tug-of-war, she finally managed to pull away the blanket, which surprised Selena. "There! Now hurry yourself to the bathroom! We only have less than two hours to get ready, Selena."

Selena scowled at her but followed her lead. "There's no need for this -" she muttered angrily to herself before shutting the door behind her. Even when she took a bath, her irritation didn't go away. Feeling somewhat devious, she decided to take as much as she could in the bathroom, just so she'd get Beatrice's nerves. After nearly an hour, she got out.

"You stayed inside longer than you should on purpose!" said Beatrice crossly, her hands on her hips.

Elizabeth, who just woke up, said in relief, "Finally! I've been waiting for ages! I'm having half a mind to go to the lower year's bathroom -" she jumped out of bed and rushed inside the bathroom, shutting the door with a small bang.

Beatrice, with the help of Isabelle, pulled Selena near them and forced her to sit on a stool. "I haven't worn anything -" she protested but Isabelle thrust three pieces of clothes, including her undergarments, in her hand.

"I've already picked the clothes you'll be wearing," she said nonchalantly. "I assure you, you'll be _stunning._"

"Cyrus doesn't -" said Selena forcefully but Beatrice flicked her wand, causing the dark-hair Slytherin to lose her voice. She threw the dirtiest and scariest glare she could at them, her resentment growing.

"Glare at us all you want, but you and I both know you'll be thanking us in the end." said Beatrice with a smile, looking quite unperturbed with the glare she was getting. "Now wear the clothes that Belle chose for you before we start putting you make-up."

Selena knew it was going to be like when Olga hired the hairdressers. She was told to stand still or the make-up they would be putting on her face would get ruin they would stay longer (which Selena didn't want any longer). Her neck was beginning to hurt and drowsiness was kicking in when both Beatrice and Isabelle said, "We're done!"

"Ohh let me see -" said Elizabeth suddenly as she closed in to get a better look on her. "You did an excellent job, you two! Selena, you're wonderful! I how you hair has more volume now – and I like the color of lipstick you used on her -"

"I get it, you liked everything." Huffed Selena. She checked the time and realized it was eight minutes past ten in the morning. Then her stomach lurched, causing her blushed cheeks to redden. "I haven't eaten breakfast!" she cried.

"You and Cyrus can eat at Hogsmeade," said Beatrice in her motherly voice. "Now go out, meet him and make me proud! Oh and let me know how the whole date turned out!" she pushed her out of the dormitory and gave her a small hug.

"It's not a date!" corrected Selena angrily but Beatrice shut the door to prep herself more.

"What's not a date?" Regulus's voice drifted from below.

Selena turned around to meet him and she saw his surprised look on his face. She frowned suddenly, wondering if her dorm mates made a fool out of her. "Is there something on my face?" she questioned steely.

Regulus blinked and said, "No, no…I, well, I'm shocked that it's you. I mean, you look different. Good different, to be precise." He still could see the doubtful expression on her face and said, "No really, I'm being honest. Anyway, someone asked you on a date?"

"It's not a date, Reg," she said exasperatedly. "Cyrus and I -"

"Avery asked you out?" said Regulus in mild surprise.

"Yes – no, not in that sense." said Selena who was starting to feel annoyed. "We're going out as friends."

"Friends?" repeated the younger Black heir. "All right. That's what you said."

"You don't believe me." It wasn't a question.

Regulus scratched the back of his head. "I actually am unsure, but if you said that it's not a date, then it isn't." he said honestly to her. "Anyway I'll escort you out to the entrance. I'll be meeting Victoria there -"

"Finally asked her out, huh?" she whispered with a smirk on her face.

"We're dating for almost a month, if you have to know." Huffed Regulus, somewhat embarrassed by his friend's teasing. "If you're going to tease, I'll tease you about your date -"

"He's not my date, how many times do I have to say it -?" she scowled but she bumped into someone and not seeing the person, she said in haste, "Sorry." before resuming her bickering with Regulus. When they arrived, Selena saw Cyrus standing leisurely by a few feet from the entrance. She noted that he wore his usual casual robes and as always, looked good in it (when she was Severus, she couldn't help but feel envious that his friend looked good in almost everything he'd wear).

"Hey Avery," called out Regulus while he and Selena walked toward him.

Cyrus glanced up and said, "Regulus." He took a glance and it took him a few seconds to realise it was Selena. He blinked. "Selena?"

Selena rolled her eyes. "Am I that unrecognizable?" she frowned. "Now I'm worried that they did to my face…"

"They?" repeated Cyrus curiously. "You mean Simmons and your other dorm mates put you make-up? I'm surprised they're that bold."

"How quick of you to point that out." she grumbled. "Do you have a mirror?" she asked suddenly.

"What? You haven't seen yourself?" said Regulus in surprise.

"Isn't it obvious?" she said scathily. "I swear, if they made something foolish I'm going to -"

"- to do nothing of the sort," said Cyrus patiently. "You look fine, I swear." He looked as if he was about to add more but said, "Don't fret too much." He held out his hand to her and said with a smile, "Shall we go?"

Selena eyed on him suspiciously but nodded and took his hand. "And this is not a date, Reg." she hissed at Regulus who was watching them.

"Whatever makes you happy, Selena." Grinned Regulus before turning elsewhere to greet his date.

Cyrus and Selena got through the inspection by Filch at the Hogsmeade entrance and were now walking. A couple of students passing by were looking at them, although most of them were making a beeline at Selena. It didn't show her face but she was quite unnerved by the attention she was getting. Cyrus could tell how stiff she was and squeezed her hand for reassurance. "Just ignore them," he said calmly. "Thinking about it will just ruin your day."

"How can I when I -" she muttered angrily at him but she stopped and looked at glass from Honeydukes where she could see her reflection. She was shocked. "What did they do to me?" she blurted out, earning inquisitive looks from the others.

"It's nothing too serious," said Cyrus soothingly.

"It's – it's not me at all!" she exclaimed. From what she could make out, her hair had given more volume (which she didn't know how on earth Beatrice and the others managed to pull off since she relatively had thin and unkempt which she didn't mind), her cheeks were rosy, and her lips were pale pink which suited her. She didn't know what to say other than gawk at herself which Cyrus found it rather amusing.

"Come on Ele," he said. "I think they did a rather good job – they didn't overdo the make-up on you. You look quite lovely, if I say so myself."

Selena snapped back and looked at him in surprise as her cheeks turned pink. "Don't say that," she snapped defensively as she couldn't take that much of a compliment coming from her friend. "Let's go somewhere to eat. I'm starving."

Cyrus could only blink as he watched her walk hastily through the crowd before chuckling. The two of them went inside the Three Broomsticks and ordered food. They were still getting some looks on their way but Selena took Cyrus's words at heart and ignored them. They talk a lot of things that interested them and when they were done and paid for their food, they left the place to go around. They got to see Roderick with a seventh year Ravenclaw they didn't know much and also others, including James Potter with Rosemary McMillian.

Selena couldn't help but frown at the sight. James was talking to Rosemary and glancing to his right, his gaze fell on her and his eyes widened. "Something the matter?" asked Cyrus in concern.

"Nothing's wrong," she denied but she looked back and see James focused on Rosemary as if he had not seen her. She and her friend decided to enter Honeydukes to buy some sweets. Selena scanned through the less sugar ones on one shelf and she didn't notice Remus on the other end of the chocolate section of the shop.

She didn't know that Remus caught her scent and he automatically looked up the moment she turned away. Remus blinked in surprise at her new appearance but it didn't deter what got his attention. It had been nagging him for the past few months and right now, it just hit him like a ton of curses aimed at him. "Merlin's sweet chocolate bar," he said to himself in realisation.

"Are you going to buy that?" piped up a third year to Remus, gesturing toward the box of Chocolate truffles. Remus jumped slightly and gave the box to the boy distractedly while muttering things under his breath. The boy gave him a strange look and said, "You're going mental." before leaving to the counter.

"So what did you get? Ah, Honeydukes's dark chocolate," remarked Cyrus. "And Cockroach Clusters?" he added as he raised an eyebrow as the other sweet that caught his attention.

"It's for Roderick," she said nonchalantly. "I'll dare him to eat these when he does something stupid."

He snorted. "That's an idea." After paying for the sweets, they walked around the magical village. "Where do you want to go?"

"I dunno," shrugged Selena. "We've already toured around the village and I have no plans in going to Madam Puddifoot's tea shop, mind you."

"There's a new tea shop on the other side," he said, point on the left end of the village. "It's not like Madam Puddifoot's – I've been there once and it has good ambiance. Good place for reading if you ask me."

Selena did seem to like the idea of going to a less populated shop. "Why not? Let's go." The two made their way up to the tea shop where it was situated on the topmost hill similar to the Shrieking Shack but more inviting. A bell tinkered lightly as the door was pulled open, notifying the owner of the shop.

"Welcome dear customers," the owner greeted. It was a young wizard around his mid-twenties, with dirty-blonde hair and differently-colored eyes, one blue on his right and green to his left, and a good-natured smile on his face. "Table for two?" Both Selena and Cyrus nodded. The owner showed them to their table and took out his a small pad and a pen, which gave Selena a conclusion that the owner was a Muggleborn or Half-blood. "What would you like to order?" he asked pleasantly.

"Earl Grey," said Cyrus.

"Same here," nodded Selena.

"I assume you'll order more later?" he remarked as he scribbled down their orders. Seeing their nods once more, he gave a small bow and said, "All right. Your tea will be served in a moment."

When he left, Selena looked around. The shop did give a good ambiance with warm colours being used to paint the walls and ceilings, and the lighting wasn't too bright but not dim either. She noticed a couple of Muggle displays such as an antique-looking record player and some unmoving pictures. "I'm surprised you recommend this place despite the owner is a Muggleborn or Half-blood." She commented.

Cyrus simply shrugged. "He knows how to make excellent tea and it is quiet here." After a moment, he added, "And blood doesn't really concern me. Muggles I don't understand but a Muggleborn is at least better if you ask me."

Selena raised an eyebrow at this information but shrugged. Few minutes later, the owner returned with a simple yet elegant tea set. He set them on the table and poured the tea in their cups carefully. When he left, she picked up her tea and took a small whiff and found it soothing. Taking a small sip, she found herself agreeing with Cyrus. "It is good." She remarked.

"Never doubt my judgement," smirked Cyrus before sipping his.

The two talked for the next two hours and Selena never felt so relaxed since last Christmas. Their topics ranged from their studies up to the point where they started talking about their supposed careers. "I'm assuming you're still going to take Slughorn's offer of apprenticeship." noted Cyrus.

She nodded once. "It's the only thing I can ever imagine myself becoming one when I leave Hogwarts."

He gazed at her deeply and said finally, "I suppose. I know for certain you'll be one of the best, maybe better than the rest of the previous Potions Masters."

"You have that much belief in me?" she mused.

"I've known you for almost seven years, how could I not know that bit?" he grinned.

For some reason, Selena was flattered to hear him say that to her. It wasn't that she wasn't used to it, it was that no one ever appreciated her efforts and put that much faith and trust in her ability. "…thanks," she flustered but still looked pleased. _What's happening to you, Severus? You don't go acting like this before!_ said a small male voice at the back of her mind which struck her. Because of this, she accidentally poured herself of the tea and gasped at the slightly hot temperature hit her.

Cyrus quickly came to her aid and said, "Are you all right?" he asked with a frown.

"I'm fine, I can clean this myself -" said Selena casually but Cyrus already had his wand out and dried her clothes.

"Your hand's a bit red," he pointed out, glancing at her right hand which was somewhat red.

"It's not that painful," she said offhandedly but Cyrus took her hand to examine it. "Really Cyrus, there's no need to treat me like I'm incapable of doing things -" she glanced up and her face was a few inches away from Cyrus's and she could feel the heat crawling up to her face.

For a moment, she thought what would happen next if she didn't move but she couldn't take it and stood up. "I need some fresh air," she said hastily. "Thanks for what you did just now, Cyrus."

"No problem Ele," responded Cyrus but she couldn't read the expression he was now wearing.

As she got out of the shop, she let out a deep sigh. "Merlin, what's happening to me?" she muttered under her breath while running her fingers from her left hand through her hair. She decided to walk down the path until she arrived at the Shrieking Shack, appreciating the stillness of the place. Selena stared at the haunted house on the hilltop, trying and failing to ignore what happened earlier. "It didn't happen," she said. "Honestly, it was probably an accident -"

"I'd never thought you're this mental, Prince. Talking to yourself, you should get yourself checked up with a Healer," Sirius's voice drifted few feet away from her.

She spun around, whipping her wand out at the same time and pointed it threateningly at his direction. "What are you doing here, Black?" she growled, her anger suddenly rising.

Sirius snorted. "This is a public area, anyone can go here and that includes me." He said coolly.

"Just leave, will you? Your presence isn't exactly needed here -" she told him off but Sirius wouldn't and sat down by the bench, further infuriating her. "Fine, then. I'll leave -"

"Why do you hate me so much?" questioned Sirius suddenly as he looked up at her. "You barely know me and I doubt your friends spent that much time talking about us Gryffindors. Sometimes, I wondered what I did to offend you and if my memory serves me right, I did nothing against you. What you said to me before was just a part of it."

"My reason for hating you is none of your business so I suggest you keep your questions to yourself -" she snarled.

"It is my business because it's me you're hating," he said abruptly.

Selena rolled her eyes at him. "I have no intention in wasting my time with you. I'm go – let me go!" she hissed the moment Sirius quickly stood up and grabbed her left wrist. "You really want to get yourself hexed Black!"

"Give me one reason why I deserve to be hated by someone like you," he said in an unnatural serious tone.

"Let me go!" she shouted angrily. She tried to hex him but with the huge gap of physical strength, Sirius got her wand arm with relative ease.

"One reason," he said.

She struggled to release herself but couldn't. She looked up and glared at him, wanting him to show how much she hated him regardless of words. "You have no right to demand for my reason," she hissed. "There is nothing for you to understand why I hate you and I rather keep it that way. I -" Selena stopped and her eyes widened.

She couldn't believe it.

Sirius kissed her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And that's a cliff-hanger right there!<strong>_

_**I have to admit, it's rather rushed in the end of this chapter but there's no other way because it's rather fast-paced if you ask me. Well, it has to because Selena/Severus shouldn't be able to react quickly. **_

_**So what's going to happen next? Ah, Sirius will have his own mind speech over the course of this chapter (rather a summary so I won't bore you) and Remus will have more screen time. Hm, what's happening to Cyrus? How will Roderick and Mathayus react to this? Will they know what happened? How about James and the rest of the gang?**_

_**Ah so many possibilities and it keeps getting more interesting, especially the next chapter since I've finally reached this point of the story (thank you conscience!). Expect more spotlight for the Marauders and the Slytherin boy-trio (no name thought for them ahahaha)! Of course, there's Selena/Severus!**_

_**Hoping for more reviews! That's what really keeps me going for this story!**_


	17. Chapter 17

It had been six days since the incident; six days since Sirius felt her lips pressed against his. It had also been six days since he noticed that the ebony-haired Slytherin started avoiding him and stayed with her Slytherin friends Avery, Pucey and Mulciber as much as possible. The most frustrating part that the oldest Black was feeling was that he wanted to do it all over again.

He could exactly remember what happened that day:

_As soon as he left the Great Hall to go somewhere looking for a quick snog before meeting up with his first date (he didn't clearly remember the name just the face, he thought idly), he accidentally bumped into someone against his side. _

"_Sorry," said the person in distract as she continued bantering with his younger brother Regulus._

_Sirius stopped and turned around to see the person; to his utter shock, he realized that it was Selena Prince and she looked different from before with the way she dressed and presented herself. He stopped and stared at her retreating back until he remembered what he was supposed to do and for some reason, he didn't feel like he needed a snog. _

_He decided to head over to the meeting place with his first date and using his charms, he got it easy and snogged her until he made her dizzy with happiness. _

_And yet, he didn't feel satisfied. He needed something more. Therefore he set off to meet his second conquest who was a seventh year Ravenclaw. He thought he would get what he wanted, his hands travelling to the girl's intimate parts and making her feel sigh in bliss, but he didn't. He stopped and untangled himself from her, telling her that he had to do other things he had to prioritise._

_He met up with last two dates in two different places and none of them were able to make Sirius content. He was getting annoyed, disliking the day as it went by. He didn't want to bother James and Remus because he knew exactly what they would think about his situation. Sirius trudged around Hogsmeade, looking around with little interest until his eyes landed on Selena Prince who was standing alone in the scenic view of the Shrieking Shack._

_Sirius could hear her muttering and he found himself interested what it was all about. _

_"It didn't happen," she said, her back facing him. "Honestly, it was probably an accident -"_

_"I'd never thought you're this mental, Prince. Talking to yourself, you should get yourself checked up with a Healer," said Sirius, founding his voice as he walked toward her. As he expected, she spun around with her wand out pointing at him in a threatening manner. _

"_What are you doing here, Black?" she demanded, her eyes glaring at him fiercely._

_For some odd reason, he found her glaring quite welcoming. "This is a public area, anyone can go here and that includes me." He responded coolly with the urge of sending a smirk toward her. When she told him to leave, he didn't and sat down by the bench and watched her as if she was an amusing show. Suddenly, a thought entered his mind and he questioned her conversationally, "Why do you hate me so much?"_

_He knew that he wouldn't get the answer out from her. When he saw her leave, he unconsciously shot up from his seat and grabbed her wrist to make her stay. "- let me go!" she said angrily at him._

"_Give me one reason why I deserve to be hated by someone like you," he said in seriously, wanting to know the reason behind her hostile behaviour. He could now see certain details of her face since he was never this close to her. He saw her other hand move to get her wand and so he held both of her wrists with ease._

"_One reason," he repeated. She shot a furious look, her onyx eyes boring deeply against his. He didn't know what happened next but the next thing he knew was that he swooped down on her and kissed her, tasting her for the first time._

Sirius groaned in irritation, running his fingers through his hair. "I'm going mental," he muttered as he lied down on the stands at the Quidditch pitch. "I'm definitely screwed this time, Merlin."

* * *

><p>"I forgot something in the library, I'll get it back." said Selena abruptly while standing up from her seat the moment Cyrus sat down beside her.<p>

"Do you need us to -" began Roderick but she interrupted him.

"No, it won't take long." She said firmly and left them inside the common room.

When she was out of earshot, both Roderick and Mathayus turned to Cyrus with a beady look their faces. Cyrus looked unperturbed. "We can tell something happened between you two," said Roderick shrewdly. "You two have been acting too weird, don't deny it."

"Nothing happened," said Cyrus resolutely.

Mathayus snorted at his answer. "Don't give us that answer. You've been giving her that look since Valentine's day." He pointed out.

"What look?" questioned the dark-haired Slytherin sharply.

"Oh you know, that typical look -" began Roderick, waving his right hand airily.

"- that blokes or birds give -" continued Mathayus.

"- to those they really…wait, what's that word again?" said Roderick in mock-thought, tapping his chin with his finger. "Ah, I remember now, that look they give to someone they _fancy._"

Cyrus stared at them then let out a scoff. "Me? Fancy Selena? Are you pulling my leg?"

"We only hope we are, but no we're not." said Mathayus flatly. "Now tell us what you're hiding, Cyrus. We've known each other for nine years. You, Rick and I."

"We swear on Merlin's sweaty, unclean knickers that we won't tell a soul whatever it is you're going to tell us." said Roderick solemnly.

Cyrus unconsciously scratched the back of his head and sighed deeply. "I can't get away from you two, huh?" Leaving his seat, he said to them, "Let's go up to the dorm. I don't want anyone overhearing us."

* * *

><p>Selena ran past through the corridor, wanting to get away from anyone. It was stupid, irrational and yet, she couldn't help but blush furiously every time she remembered what happened regardless it was about Cyrus or Sirius. <em>Why can't you just stop thinking about it?<em> screamed Selena inside her mind, quickening her pace. It was mad, unthinkable, disgusting but she – _Stop what you're thinking! You're making yourself worse!_

Right after what the ruddy mutt did during that time, Selena found her strength and shoved him away from her and slapped him across the face before sprinting off without a single word. She knew it was already bad enough that something nearly happened between her and Cyrus and when she did avoid that, Sirius appeared and finished the job. Or at least that was she thought.

"Fate must be laughing at me right now," she growled with a scowl.

She was thinking too much that she didn't see Lily walking in front of her who was also deep in thought. The two collided with each other, their belongings in their hands knocked out and fell on the floor with a clatter.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you -" gasped Lily as her cheeks reddened slightly.

"Same here, I'm sorry -" said Selena hastily and the two knelt down to pick up their things. "Something wrong?" she asked in concern as soon as they stood up.

"It's – I'm fine," said the redhead with a faint smile. "How about you?"

"Me?" she repeated in surprise.

Lily chuckled lightly. "You don't normally space out while you're walking." she said softly. "All right, I'll tell you what's on my mind but you'll have to tell me what's bothering you. It might help us feel better by this."

Selena looked hesitant. She was still not used to share their inner thoughts and problems with anyone, even with her friends. But she knew she could trust Lily even if she was Severus. "…just swear that you won't tell anyone, Lily." She said finally to her. "I don't know what I'll do if someone finds out."

"I won't tell, promise." She said sincerely. "Now let's look for a good place to talk privately, but first let's go to the kitchens; food will make us feel even better after talking."

"Or maybe you're just really hungry," drawled Selena pointedly and Lily playfully smacked her on the arm.

* * *

><p>"Now where's that mangy mutt?" said James aloud, standing in front of the Entrance Hall with an impatient look on his face.<p>

"Still couldn't find him?" yawned Peter as he walked toward his direction. "Well, I got this from your trunk." He handed him the folded piece of parchment. "He's been acting a bit off, didn't you notice?"

"I know, something's bothering him." grimaced James, accepting the map from the rat Animagus. "Come on, let's look for him. He might be doing something really dreadful right now for all we know." As he walked, he asked Peter, "Do you know where Moony is?"

"From what I know, he's at the library." shrugged Peter. "He's also acting odd lately."

James sighed. "Things are getting stranger by the day. Merlin what's happening that we don't know?"

"We're at Hogwarts, there might be something at the rumour mill so we'll get find out eventually." said Peter helpfully.

"I suppose you're right, Wormy." When they arrived at an empty hallway at the right end of the West Wing tower, he unfolded the map and said, "_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good._"

* * *

><p>"You WHAT?!" hollered Roderick right after he fell from his bed and standing up right after.<p>

Cyrus scowled at him. "Will you lower down your voice -?"

"You expect me not to react like this when you – you and Ele – six days ago – cafe – almost there – BLOODY HELL!" rambled the blonde Slytherin. "I knew it this is going to happen sooner or later! We're screwed!"

"What do you mean 'we're screwed'?" stared Mathayus at him from where he sat. "Why are the two of us included?"

"Because all four of us are bloody best mates, that's what!" said Roderick matter-of-factly. "It's not supposed to happen -"

"Well it did, sorry making you disappointed." cut across Cyrus sarcastically. "It's hard to think that Selena and Severus are one and the same at this time; they may act the same way, think the same way but honestly, Selena is Selena and Severus is Severus. That's how I see it." Breathing heavily, he continued, "It's not like I wanted this to happen. And besides, this is already awkward between her and I -"

"Not to mention us two now that you told us," supplied Roderick.

"It wouldn't be if you didn't pester me in the first place," he growled at him.

"Right, I'll keep that in mind that if you're not telling us something that would involve Ele, we're not going to ask you." muttered Roderick sardonically while crossing his arms.

Cyrus rolled his eyes. Mathayus sighed at the two. "So, what's going to happen next?" questioned Mathayus.

"What are you implying, Matt?" frowned Cyrus as Roderick looked up to him.

Mathayus snorted. "Have you talked about what happened with her? But the question is, are you even planning on asking her out?" he said while raising an eyebrow.

Roderick turned to look at Cyrus. "Well? What's your answer?"

"What do you expect me to say, anyway?" demanded Cyrus. "You don't seem rather inclined -"

"I was surprised earlier, honestly." admitted Roderick while running his fingers through his smooth messy blonde locks. "I still somehow see Ele as Severus – I mean, who wouldn't? Well, if they knew what really happened anyway. And besides, who cares what we think -"

"You and Matt are my best mates, your opinions matter to me." He interrupted. "Also Selena. Or Severus if he were a separate person to begin with."

"Whatever you decide, we're behind you." said Mathayus firmly.

All of a sudden, Roderick's expression changed as if something dawned to him and let out a laugh. "What's funny?" said Cyrus, watching him idly.

"Do you remember the conversation we had at the Simmons's Ball last year if we can imagine Ele being with any bloke?" snickered Roderick as he tried to calm himself down. "Well I can now think of one person. It's going to take some time for me to wrap this all up inside my head but I just want to let you know Cyrus that I'm your best mate and I'm going to support you in every way I can."

"…you are impossible," said Cyrus while shaking his head.

After a moment of silence, Mathayus said. "Now how are you going to -?"

"Don't even ask that yet."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe he did that!" exclaimed Lily. "He should've been slapped hard across the face!"<p>

"I already did that, mind you." sighed Selena before taking a bite from the treacle tart. She chewed it first and swallowed it with one gulp. "I wished I could've hexed him as well." They were at the Astronomy tower where it was mostly empty during daytime. The two of them were sitting on the stone floor with some sweets and a jug filled with Pumpkin juice placed on top of a huge hankerchief (enlarged by Lily).

"So did you tell this to your friends, Avery and -?" inquired Lily.

Selena blanched. "Bloody hell I didn't! It's hard enough that it happened to me but relaying it to them?" shaking her head, she continued. "I did consider a couple of times, but it's humiliating. Actually, I'm ashamed that I let it happen to me."

Lily smiled sadly for her and reached her hand to comfort her. "It's going to be fine, Selena. I'm sure of it. The Easter holidays will arrive in less than two months so you won't have to see him during that time."

"Well I already told you what was bothering me, so you should tell me what's yours," said Selena as she tried to steer the conversation elsewhere.

Lily flushed and looked away. "It's silly compared to yours -"

"Nonsense, you should tell me." She said softly to her.

"It's just that…I think I actually have feelings for someone." She confessed.

Selena stared at her. "And who might that person be?" she asked, leaning closer to hear her better. She wasn't much surprised that Lily would fancy someone at some point (when she was Severus, he counted that the beautiful redhead dated around three guys and one of them became her first boyfriend which only lasted for seven months) but it somehow ached her inside but it wasn't as pronounced as before.

"He…well, I can't say his name -"

"Why not?" frowned Selena.

"Well you didn't tell me the guy who snagged your first kiss," she reminded her and Selena scowled at this. "So I think it's fair. Unless you tell me now -"

"I can't," she sighed. "I suppose it is fair that you won't tell me the name of that lucky bloke. So what do you want to call him anyway?"

Lily pondered for a moment and said, "Let's call him…Quidditch Git."

Selena let out a snort. "Quidditch Git? That's a name. I assume he's a huge fan of the game?"

"He is," she nodded. "He mostly talks about it and he likes to become a Quidditch player for Puddlemere United -"

"Been gathering information from him?" smirked Selena, teasing her.

Lily shook her head furiously. "He tends to say things out loud so pretty much anyone who hears him would know." Sighing, she continued. "Anyway, he's already dating someone recently."

"I think he's a total idiot for not choosing you," said Selena while rolling her eyes. "He needs glasses, mind you." This comment made Lily smile a little but Selena didn't notice this on time. They continued talking until they realised that the sun was beginning to set. "It's almost dinner time."

"Yeah, Marlene and Alice might get worried." nodded Lily as she reduced the size of the handkerchief. "Until next time, Selena." She smiled at her.

Selena smiled slightly. "Until next time." As she took a different path, she didn't notice someone making his way toward her. Before she could turn to the right side of the corridor, a hand grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her without slowing down. "What the – Lupin! What are you doing?!" she screeched.

Remus didn't reply and simpled walked on without looking back.

Selena tried to get hold of her wand from her robes but Remus swiftly opened the nearest broom cupboard and pulled her in with him. "What the bloody hell's wrong with you -?" she demanded.

"You're Severus Snape, aren't you?" said Remus abruptly, causing the dark-haired Slytherin to stop speaking and stared at him in utter shock.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And this is where I end this chapter.<strong>_

_**Such a cliffhanger. Is it good enough for you beloved readers? If I have to make up a title for this chapter, I suppose it'll be called "A day of revelation." Or something along the lines.  
><strong>_

_**Now what's going to happen next? I actually have yet to figure out what will be their next scene but I already come up some scenarios but everything else, nope. I don't even know who will end up with who. Ahh poor Selena/Severus. Remus found out about her. It's bound to happen anyway. But how about the other person who overheard her and the rest? That will be revealed in the later chapters.**_

_**I've noticed that the story itself it quite fast-paced considering started at November and in this chapter it'll be around third week of February. Do you think Cyrus's attraction to Selena is reasonable? Please share your thoughts about this one. **_

_**Hoping for some good number of reviews here. I've finally reached more than 40,000 words for this story! Wow.**_


End file.
